


最终标记促进小组

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 现实架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >>ABO。现实架空。>>自带丧良心的刺激设定。>>黄到发黑的陈年脑洞。作者驾照现考的。>>>我已经好了。诚意奉给大家康康。





	1. Chapter 1

纲丝节圆满结束，一群疯小子点头哈腰地把两位师父送到车上，仅关个车门子的功夫，就已经眉来眼去地把接下来好好嗨一把的计划定好了。

半个小时以后，十几个大小伙子闹哄哄地挤进三里屯酒吧街……旁边的一个KTV的包间——其实要照朱云峰老师本来的意思他肯定在前一个标点符号那里就停下了，他兴冲冲地拽着孟鹤堂要去蹦迪，可四漂亮老师一锤定音，字面意思的一“锤”，“烧老师，您今天晚上要是敢拉着人在三里屯酒吧蹦迪，那明天一大早儿您就得在微博热搜榜上蹦迪。”

得，还是得去一个绿色健康的地方——

天上入间KTV。

栾云平看着这个名字直皱眉，高峰劝他算了，叫什么不吃饭。于是大家帽子围巾墨镜口罩裹严实了仨一波俩一伙分批分对地进去，然后点歌的点歌，打牌的打牌的，开啤酒的开啤酒，蹦野迪的蹦野迪。

群魔乱舞得直闹到后半夜——

转入聚会活动例行的下半场：真心话大冒险。

全是带颜色的问题的那种。

唉，这无处安放的雄性荷尔蒙。

不知不觉游戏进行到第七轮。骰筒一开，三个六。在场群众一二三四五数了一遍，数到周九良，于是马上爆发出了雷鸣般的掌声。

别问为什么，问就是新仇与旧恨。

“老闭！我问你呜呜呜呜呜……”朱云峰打了鸡血似的蹦起来就要发问，却被曹鹤阳一个巴掌摁回了沙发里。“轮到你问了吗？而且你那62禁的问题适合问九良吗？”曹鹤阳说，顺带给旁边脸红得和苹果一样的孟鹤堂一个安抚的眼神——笑话，这种情况下折磨周九良和折磨孟鹤堂有区别吗？瞧给人吓得。曹鹤阳狠狠瞪了朱云峰一眼，思索了一会儿，决定问一个相对不那么尖锐的问题，“你啥时候最终标记的小孟儿？”

好问题！

围观群众在心里给四爷点了个赞。

是个颜色比较清淡，但是还是大家特别关心的一个问题，毕竟新仇旧恨。本来他们已经做好了吃狗粮的准备了，却不成想上半场开黄腔如壶口瀑布一般的当事人却毫无预兆地沉默了，带着一脸纠结。

“咋了？有啥不能说的啊？你就算是前年刚在一起的时候就下嘴了我们也不能说你什么啊？”曹鹤阳纳闷道，毕竟能动手的时候他们决不逼逼。

“不是……不是你们想得那样。”周九良小声咕唧。

“嘿嘿嘿难道队副你还没标记队长吗？”秦霄贤来了个自杀式攻击。“说啥呢旋儿！”“也就是你这种单身狗能得出这种结论。”“你是在暗示老闭他不行？”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”众人疯狂地嘲笑起老秦，可嘲笑了一会儿又觉得哪里不对。

哪里不对呢？

哪里？

当事人竟然没有否认！

“啊？周哥你真的还没标记我孟哥啊？”黑暗里的张九龄眼睛瞪得像铜铃。“不是吧！就……孟哥这个行情，你不抓紧……你，你还睡得着觉啊？”

——就是！就是！

众人费解的眼光锁定周九良。

“你们以为我不想啊！我这不是……标记不上吗”

周九良一个发自肺腑的小奶音破空而出，然后自闭。

众人难以置信的目光又移向另一个当事人。“就，不是九良的错，我……我俩一直挺忙的，有比赛，还有专场……就，没顾上……”孟鹤堂的脸开始红得像一颗糖葫芦。

——骗谁啊？您俩相新比赛都过去多久啦？还专场，专场也没密到耽误人打炮啊？

现场的气氛一时间陷入诡异的宁静，最后是烧饼忍无可忍地第一个跳了出来。

“老闭！你是不是不行！不行赶紧换人啊我们好些人等着呢！”

周九良脸憋通红一个抱枕砸过去，“滚蛋！你才不行！你哪哪儿都不行！”

“有病别耽误。”

“你才有病！”

“不信咱看看。”

“看就看！”

行动力极强的俩人说着说着就站了起来，脸红脖子粗地站地当中对视了三秒，然后同时转身冲进了包间的厕所。

剩下一屋子小伙子们面面相觑。

怎么了这是？这话题是怎么由上一个问题进化到赛鸟的？果然说啥也不能说Alpha不行。不过也是赶上这会儿大家喝酒都喝得有点上头，内心深处唯恐天下不乱的阴暗心理占领智商高地，所以不光那俩人，屋里剩下的几个Alpha居然也蠢蠢欲动的好奇了起来，没过多久，居然一个接一个地都进厕所去了。于是那里面的画面，想想都觉得……不敢想。

孟鹤堂缩在沙发上如坐针毡，要是让他知道今天晚上会刷到这么个剧情副本，他宁愿去热搜上蹦迪。这会儿脑子喝得迷迷瞪瞪的，从耳根子到脸蛋儿再到那双好看的双眼皮都烧得通红——因为害羞得狠了，要不是他上个礼拜信期刚过，小模样儿瞅着就跟要给在座的各位表演一个被动发情一样。

一旁坐着的栾云平和曹鹤阳不忍心了，朝兴致勃勃看热闹的张九龄和郭麒麟横了一眼，“小孩子家家的别管大人的事！”把俩人赶去一边唱歌，然后一左一右把孟鹤堂夹在中间，开启知心哥哥感情热线模式。

“孟儿，这会儿没别人，你跟我说说，到底怎么回事？你俩在一块儿小三年了……”栾云平低声在孟鹤堂耳边说，“是九良哪里不好？”

“不是不是，九良他挺好，特别好。”孟鹤堂垂着头吭吭哧哧。

“那就是他技术不好？”曹鹤阳继续发散思维，“我之前看你一休完假就皮光肉滑的样儿，我还以为你被滋润得不错呢，愣头小子学习不到位？”

“没有没有，九良他挺到位的，太……太到位了。”孟鹤堂羞得脑袋快要扎到酒瓶子里。

“那你们小两口搁这儿玩什么情趣呢？”哥哥们实在不解极了。

“我……因为…我……”天生泪窝子浅的孟鹤堂眼泪都要流出来，“因为我总忍不住！”

话音刚落，两个知心哥哥还没来得及诧异，卫生间的门正好打开了。老公们排列整齐走出来，大部分的人表情沮丧，少数两三个人保持缄默，而周九良挺着他的小肚子骄傲得像只斗赢了的小公鸡。曹鹤阳用眼神询问走在最后一个的朱云峰，朱云峰挠了挠脑袋说，“呃，我觉得按照检查结果来看，小孟你应该下床都费劲……不是，你们小两口搁这儿玩什么情趣呢？”

“嘎啊——”

坚持了老半天再也坚持不了的孟鹤堂终于扎进栾云平的怀里嚎了起来。

等到围观群众们终于把事情的真相闹明白的时候，已经到了第二天上午。原因简单也不简单。简单的意思就是两个人都挺健康，只不过孟鹤堂的体质有点特殊，属于出现比例仅1%的易感型体质——本来Omega就挺敏感了，这一位的敏感程度还要再乘个10，好处就是能够轻易地在性爱中获得常人难以想象的快感，而坏处也相应地显而易见，就是快感太强了，有时候会超过一个Omega体力的上限。针对这种易感个例，科学家早就给出了相当科学的建议，那就是尽量匹配一个不那么……的Alpha。而这个建议就不幸地触及了上面提到的那个原因不简单的方面——

周九良很不凑巧的是一个很……的Alpha。

于是两个人在床上干柴烈火的时候就很频繁的出现以下场景：周九良还在那儿弄前戏呢，孟鹤堂就已经跟从水里捞出来一样了；这边顶进去还没开始动，那边眼泪已经流了一枕头；一个人第一发还在酝酿，另一个人前边后边早都交代干净就差失禁。什么？你说还要周九良把弟弟送进生殖腔里成结射精完成最终标记？不好意思，他孟哥早在被挨着生殖腔入口的那会儿就抖得厥过去了。

所以就怎么也做不到最终标记。

也不能换对象。

当年孟鹤堂选搭档的时候也没想过这事，所以如今自己选的鸟，含泪也要“吃”完。

众人听完这个离奇的解释以后都十分唏嘘，同情孟鹤堂，同情周九良，但同情的同时，咂摸咂摸又有点羡慕。你说这常人难以想象的快感到底是啥样呢？而且这Alpha的视觉听觉触觉享受得是360度都是5D杜比环绕IMax级别了吧？小电影里夸张成啥样两人就能搞成啥样，这也太令人吃柠檬了！？

最后众人决定帮那两个人一下。

他们建了一个微信群，叫“最终标记促进小组”。

\------------------------------------就我也不知道有没有后续----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>滑板车我也能开上高速。  
>>写得我肾都空了。我一滴也没有了。

德云社是一个其乐融融的大家庭。

同理“最终标记促进小组”也一样。

趁着两个涉案当事人这两个月没什么大事，所以小组成员紧锣密鼓地出台了第一套行动方案，就是，让周九良趁着孟鹤堂睡着的时候再搞，这样起码可以节约孟鹤堂在前戏环节的体力——当然如果能在睡梦中标记完就更好了。不过组员们回忆了一下之前赛鸟的场景，觉得还是不要做这类不切实际的幻想。

“我觉得应该能行。”

方案策划人曹鹤阳推了推眼镜说，起码从他的亲身经历来看，这个搞法还挺和谐的。想起那会儿他刚晋升为新手奶爸，每天被个小毛头折磨得精疲力尽，别说生命大和谐了，他连看到朱云峰都觉得腻烦。于是这种一边睡一边搞的玩法就应运而生。这边厢烧老师先贴在后边勤勤恳恳地烙饼，那边厢曹老师迷迷瞪瞪地终于醒过来的时候基本就可以直接进入到啊啊啊你个孙贼慢一点啊啊啊的阶段了。省劲儿。还快乐。

一般人曹鹤阳都不告诉他。

总之两个当事人听了都觉得十分有道理。

于是我们的故事进入Round 1。

-1-

天刚一擦黑，孟鹤堂先被龙龄两个人拽去消化神儿。

因为累一点才睡得香，大家很注意揣摩方案的精髓。

然而由于要保持体力，常规的使人快速精疲力竭的方法又都不好使，所以想来想去，就剩下一个喝酒。为了预祝最终标记促进小组（以下简称促组，并没有什么用）旗开得胜，王九龙还特意从他舅舅那里顺来一瓶82年的拉菲，三个人坐在小区广场边上一人一个纸杯子顿顿顿，等周九良刷完碗出来接人的时候，孟鹤堂已经瘫软成一团粉红色的橡皮泥。

“……不是，你俩咋把我先生给喝成这样了？”一想到待会儿自己还要干的事儿，周九良突然觉得自己有点禽兽不如。

“绝对没事！洋酒，好喝不上头！舒坦！嗝！”王九龙架着张九龄把胸脯拍的山响。

“待会儿再吐了可咋整？”周九良觉得孟鹤堂整个人看起来好像颗酒酿元宵。

“……哪儿吐啊！今儿晚上孟哥哪哪儿都吐完了嘴都不可能吐！”张九龄嚷嚷道。眼前好像有车开过，但车速太快没人看清。

得嘞，这会儿问啥也百搭。

周九良小心翼翼地把自家的这团粉橡皮泥背到背上，挥别两个浑小子，颠颠地回了家。

进门，开灯，给橡皮泥放床上，喂两口蜂蜜水，扽巴扽巴给剥剩下一个小背心和一条大裤衩，端水擦干净，盖好被子，空调摁到26度，然后把自己也脱利索洗干净了，呲溜钻一个被窝里，嘴上再吧唧亲一口，最后把灯一闭——

周九良搂紧了孟鹤堂开始睡觉。

纯睡的那种睡觉。

——要不还能咋地啊？自己的媳妇儿他自己心疼还不行吗？

虽然八点就睡有点早，但孟鹤堂都睡了，他周九良一个人多无聊啊？

此时此刻的小先生纯洁得像一个幼儿园的孩子。

只可惜这孩子的时间转得有点快。

快到七个小时之后他就又长回成一个大人，哪哪儿都大的那种。

在凌晨三点的夜里。

“孟哥？……孟哥？你在睡觉吗？”

周九良伸着头仔细瞧孟鹤堂的脸，深更半夜，孤A寡O，这会儿小先生的十八核大脑里有十七点九核想的都是酱酱酿酿，所以上面那个问题的实际意义基本可以忽略不计。

扭开窗边的小夜灯，哒哒哒跑厨房烧上热水，倒好一杯放床头，又哒哒哒跑浴室拽一个浴巾回来，再拉开小抽屉，掏出一个小雨衣撕开了放枕头边上——动作如行云流水，完美！周九良老师给自己点了一个赞，然后飞速地把自己身上仅剩的两件衣服甩地上，又钻回了被窝里。

睡得十分安详的孟鹤堂对自己身后的危险一无所知。

小夜灯的灯光是暖橘色，又温馨又浪漫。被子是天蓝色的，软绵绵的像大海。

周九良热乎乎的前胸贴上孟鹤堂有点凉的后背，一条手臂搂住腰，把对方整个上半身都拢到自己怀里，然后手又顺势下滑，摁在小腹上微微用力，让对方饱满的臀瓣紧紧地贴在自己的下半身。滚烫的阴茎楔子似地从腿根尽头的缝隙里插进去，隔着一层布料，硬硬地抵着Omega娇嫩的会阴一跳一跳。还在睡梦中的孟鹤堂下意识地踢蹬着就要往上窜，从胯骨往下到脚踝早被周九良牢牢地用腿夹住了，唯有半个圆圆的肩膀从大背心里钻了出来，又被身后的人一口咬住。嘬嘬嘬出一大个草莓。细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩立刻就起了一片。

“……啊。”

孟鹤堂吐出一个滚烫的气声儿，虽然人还没醒，但整个人从那颗草莓开始已经热了起来。

“……乖。先生，乖。”

周九良轻声安抚着，一边埋在孟鹤堂的脖颈子里又亲又舔，一边大手掏进了人家的背心，从平坦的小肚子向上一直摸索到微隆的胸口，手掌包住了不停揉捏，从软乎乎的乳肉一直摸索到嫩嫩的乳尖。

一边揉完了又换另一边。

“……啊，啊……嗯……”

孟鹤堂开始颤抖了起来，易感的Omega体质使得他过早地陷入情欲的泥沼。他躬起了背，想把自己肿胀的胸口从那人的手里解放出来，可那只手的指尖却牢牢地粘在了峰顶，狠狠搓了几下以后又摁住了画圈。快感强烈又源源不断，他控制不住地想并拢双腿磨蹭，腿中间却有个什么东西挑在那里，一下一下地点着自己难以启齿的地方。他哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧，然后没一会儿就有一股黏糊糊的热液不争气地从身体深处涌了出来。

Omega后颈的腺体开始发热。一股子桂花的味道甜甜地溢出。配上味道的主人在被窝里挣扎着的又滑又糯的身体，周九良恍惚觉得自己在啃一块浇满了糖汁儿的桂花糕。

“嗯…………嗯！”

孟鹤堂的两条细白腿一会儿紧一会松，想要更舒服又怕太舒服，浑身上下都沁着汗，磨人的快感顺着每一个汗毛孔往里钻。周九良一边动作一边留神观察孟鹤堂的表情，看着到他眼睫毛簌簌地颤，知道他差不多要醒了。本来为了避免刺激太过，周九良甚至都没敢往孟鹤堂腰线以下做动作，没想到对方还是连普通的调情似的逗弄上半身都熬不过。想着之前四哥提醒他的一定要在孟鹤堂醒之前完成前戏，周九良连忙抓紧时间把自己空闲的那只手伸到下面拽掉孟鹤堂的大裤衩，微用了点力气就把手腕子从对方并牢的两腿间插了进去，手心朝里手背朝外，把那朵湿淋淋的花全部都合进手掌里摁着揉。和揉着乳肉的手一个频率。

“……啊啊啊，嗯……啊！”

怀里的人像条鱼一样开始挣扎。

但一点用也没有。

周九良放在床上的软乎乎的粉色橡皮泥。无论是哪个位置，都只能满满地被他的手捏住了，捏成他想要的形状。

距离周九良开始动手其实只过了十五分钟。

但当周九良的手指头逐一钻进腿间的花瓣里一瓣瓣地轻轻梳理的时候，孟鹤堂还是醒了。无比娇嫩的密布末梢神经的性器官上的触感先于理智抵达他的大脑，强烈到钻心的痒和酸如巨兽一般把他一口吞掉。

红彤彤的眼皮子里包的都是眼泪。周九良温柔地沿着他的泪痕舔舐着，同时释放出自己的信息素进行安抚，是他的爱人最迷恋的青草香。

前半宿孟鹤堂的脑子里本来装的全是酒精，但这会儿已经全换成了汩汩涌动的情欲。“啊，呀……九，九良！……啊！……航航！”他流着眼泪喊得乱七八糟，听起来仿佛不止一个人在弄似的，这种淫荡至极的错觉激得他身上的那个人突然疯了一般地加快了上下两只手爱抚的频率。

“航航……不行了……啊！九良！”孟鹤堂一边喊，身下被不停搔挠着的蜜口那里一边开始熟悉的痉挛。他知道自己又要到了，怎么忍也忍不了地那种要到了，前面那根东西的管道里有热液蠢动，一点点地向尖端的小口攀爬，但他又模模糊糊地想起今天他是有任务的，得控制自己。不只是肉体易感的Omega比谁都渴望心爱的Alpha进入自己最隐秘的禁区，所以他双手颤抖地握住爱人横在胸前的胳膊，扭过头可怜地央求，气息滚烫，声音小小，又急又羞又湿又软，“……航航，帮帮我！……我又不行了……航航。”

“怎么帮？”周九良给他一个缠绵的吻，舌头伸进去，深深地在口腔里舔舐，而下面的手指也悄悄掏了进去，只进到两个指节的位置，轻轻地摩挲。

“……呀！啊啊啊啊！九良！别！……帮我，帮我！”孟鹤堂死命地把周九良摸着自己胸口的手往下推，一推推到自己那根直挺挺翘起的东西上去，压着周九良的手示意他握住。

周九良嘴啃着孟鹤堂的唇瓣问，“还要摸吗？……你忍得住吗？”自己手心里的这个人的高潮已经是悬在叶尖尖上的露珠。

“不……不是……啊！…嗯……航航帮我，帮我攥住……攥着别让我，别让我射……”孟鹤堂艰难地吐出请求，亮晶晶的口水已经糊到了脖颈。

最清纯的长相，配最色情的邀请。

最敏感的身体，配最淫荡的表情。

周九良一瞬间竟然有种自己这辈子都标记不到这枚最甜美的果实的错觉，因为在这之前他觉得他应该已经死在了他的床上。

这个结局竟也不错。

理智之弦崩断的小狼崽子从善如流地用手紧紧攥住了小兔子的濒临发射的肉棒，小兔子直着脖子抖得像风中的落叶，希冀着体内汹涌的液体回落。可满溢的滚烫的停不了逃不开的高潮根本无法抑制，既然前面无法突破，那么后面也可以，一直抠在蜜花入口处的三根手指比小兔子自己都最先感受到那澎湃而至的激越的波峰。

“呜呜……啊……呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂一边绞紧了周九良的手指一边又懊恼又欢喜地大哭了起来，而周九良却猛地抽出了自己的手，在对方反应过来之前捅进了自己的阴茎。

一下到底。

与波涛的顶峰一起。

孟鹤堂的哭声全都梗在了嗓子眼儿里，还被周九良攥着的东西竟然也稀稀拉拉地滴出了白浊。无休止的没有尽头的彻底的高潮再次吞噬了他。此时此刻距离周九良开始动手，只过了不到半个小时。

天蓝色的空调兜头罩了过来，将床上蠢动个不停的两个身影温柔地包裹。压抑了许久的Alpha再难压抑自己急于冲锋陷阵的欲望，掐着怀里面湿得一塌糊涂的Omega的腰将他摆出跪趴的姿势，然后开始一下下在粘稠的甬道里抽动他的性器。Omega的意识还飘在半空，短促的好像要断气的哭唧唧的颤音却随着身后晃动的节奏从嗓子眼里涌出来，哪怕是Alpha并没有使用什么技巧，甚至连力气都只用了三分，那渐渐频繁收缩的洞口，和在内里温柔擦弄的阴茎，都知道下一次涨潮马上就要到了。

怎么可能忍得住呢。

这饱含着爱意的情事多么好。

许是觉得闷，大海一样被子再次掀开了。

“………航航！坏了……我要……要坏了！那里戳坏了……”已经神志不清的恋人如往常一样再次进入了什么话都能往外说的阶段。

“……乖，没事！给我松一点……让我碰碰里面。”俯在上面的那个人一边诱哄着一边沉着腰猛凿，今天的结局依然停留在只能稍稍碰两下前列腺。

真的只能是稍微碰两下。最多三下。

Omega已经前前后后地到了五回了，他的Alpha还指望着能在他体内完成一发。

作战方案呢？

——唉，下回再说吧。

周九良低下头把孟鹤堂“不要了不行了又要到了”的话吃进自己嘴唇里，眼睛的余光瞥到床头的闹钟，唔，四点了。

\-------------------脑洞有多深我就敢开多快------------------

能看到这里的人都给一个啾咪。

炖肉的人也不知道自己炖的肉好不好。

希望诸位吃得愉快。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>比预想的要长太多了怎么办。
> 
> >>而且居然还有剧情Σ(っ°Д°;)っ

因为是最信任最依赖的四老师提出来的方案，所以即便首战失利，顽强的孟鹤堂依然咬着牙又坚持试了多一个礼拜，最后喊停的人反倒是周九良。

方案对不对路都是其次，主要是执行到后来已经严重影响到了他家先生的睡眠。即便头几回还能贯彻住“睡着了再搞”的总方针，可从第四回开始，首先入睡这件事就变得极为困难。

一对儿蜜里调油的小情人，彼此心知肚明待会儿要干啥，周九良这边即使抱紧了小恐龙都觉得下面有只小鸟要飞出来，更别提想象力超群的孟鹤堂了。空调打到20度都降不下被子里的温度，而这种节骨眼上还要让这俩人先纯纯的睡觉。

太惨了。

惨得秦霄贤都笑出了声——作为单身狗最后的倔强。

而烦恼的问题还在增加。

因为难以入睡这个困难都还可以克服，毕竟辅助性的吃的喝的都有，而且两个人白天其实工作也没断，还要兼顾队里，所以老老实实躺得久一点也就睡着了。可计划的第二步“趁着睡着赶紧搞”就怎么也不行。

它不行就不行在“赶紧”两个字。

一开始周九良还能“赶紧”在孟鹤堂睡醒之前执行到脱大裤衩子这一阶段，再后来就只能“赶紧”到掏大背心儿了，再然后，演变成只要周九良一挨上孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂就激灵一下清醒了，瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛又害臊又期待地望着周九良，脸蛋儿红扑扑，一下下急促起伏的胸脯子上已经自发地挺出两个小巧的点，此情此景，周九良只好赶紧……赶紧刀枪出鞘。

至此行动方案一号宣告全盘失败，可更糟糕的事情还在后面，本来俩人都打算素净两天了，没成想这个事情居然还有后遗症！？

难得的礼拜六，夫夫二人想要好好睡个懒觉，为了表示决心甚至规规矩矩地穿好了家居睡衣并且分了被窝。虽然不到八点周九良还是饿醒了，因为前几天吃得很好所以乍一空闲下来有点不习惯，但体贴的小先生还是决定忍一忍，他抱紧了小恐龙正想翻身，却突然感觉到隔壁被窝里的人突然一阵扑腾。

“先生？孟哥？……孟儿？怎么了？”

周九良爬过去拔着孟鹤堂的肩膀轻轻晃了晃，后者双眼紧闭满头大汗，嘴里哼唧哼唧小猫一样无意识地叫，眼角通红通红的，紧紧裹在身上的被子暧昧地起伏。

周九良突然有个不祥的预感，他着急忙慌地把手掏进孟鹤堂的被子，果不其然床单已经湿了一大块儿，再往上一摸，还没等摸到地方，被子里的人突然打了个哆嗦，居然已经交代出来了。

周九良：？？？

打从十七岁遇到孟鹤堂后就一直憋了七年才吃上口热乎的小青年太明白这是怎么回事了。

——这么大一个活生生的正主在旁边你不使，还跑梦里头玩去？

平白失去一次机会的周九良气得要咬碎后槽牙。好好的媳妇儿自己舍不得要，结果做着梦倒让“旁人”给干一场。这人啊要是想要得狠了，就连梦里面那个自己的醋也要吃。

最终标记促进小组（以下简称促组，仍然没什么用）的热心成员耐心听完了周九良暴躁刷屏的语音投诉。

噫。这爱情的酸臭味。

占有欲极强的队副给大家表演一个我自己绿我自己。

为了表示歉意，热心的促组隆重推出了第二个行动方案，就是，脱敏治疗*，听听，听听，光从名字上就显得那么有水平，透着希望的曙光。你孟鹤堂不是易感体质吗？那首先我们就要勇于直面这个问题，不要逃避，从逐渐提高身体对外界刺激的耐受性入手，循序渐进地，一点点加码地，一天一个台阶地提高，最终实现促组神圣的大目标。

当然了，考虑到孟鹤堂的搭档本人的物件儿并不符合本方案由易到难的中心思想，所以建议治疗过程中让他把工具收一下，改用点别的小道具。

“我觉得应该没问题。”

方案策划人栾云平教授推了推脸上的金丝边儿眼镜。旁边坐着的已经连吃了四天美/团外卖的高老板随之表示，栾教授这几天简直是拿出了写科研论文的专业水准来研究这项课题，每天一下班就要回母校图书馆查阅文献资料，各种各样的小笔记写老厚了，还中文英文都有，看得高老板头一次这么深刻的认识到自己的不足——凤英该不会嫌弃我吧，啊，不要啊！……总而言之言而总之，就是这个方案十足的科学，十足的有理论支撑，万事俱备只等着两位当事人实践，一旦成功，那么栾教授这个科研成果转头就可以发表SCI。

两个当事人服了。

于是我们的故事就来到了round2。

-2-

工欲善其事，必先利其器。

方案二号的执行精髓是小道具，所以孟鹤堂和周九良首先打开了桃宝网开始挑选。要说两个人搞了这么久都还没真正接触过这个神秘的领域——一方面是孟鹤堂完全不需要，另一方面是周九良怕自己给人玩坏了，所以这一回居然可以在这么科学的氛围内光明正大地买这个，细想想还有点小期待。

本来这个方案刚推出来的时候，烧饼就一蹦三尺高说他懂他会买来着，劲儿劲儿地要给他的小孟分享链接。可周九良却不高兴，一张脸拉得老长，孟鹤堂一看就知道小男朋友又开始喝上老五队的陈年老醋了，也不知最近怎么了就这么爱吃醋，于是赶紧亲亲抱抱呼噜呼噜毛，说饼哥不用推荐啦他们自己选。

这会儿两个人刚吃饱中午饭，初秋的太阳明晃晃地照着还挺暖和。周九良刚在落地窗前铺着的晒了一上午的长毛地毯上坐好，后面捧着Ipad的孟鹤堂就光着脚啪嗒啪嗒地凑过来了，骨碌一下滚进他的周宝宝怀里，两个人头挨头腿碰腿地就开始研究。

非常学术的研究。

大概。

“先生，你觉得咱们先从哪儿开始呀？”

萌萌哒的语气词结尾给周九良的小奶音注入灵魂。

孟鹤堂也是心大，还真的顺着对方的提问开始思考。一只手戳开搜索框搜素，另一只手抬起来摸了摸挨在自己肩头的周宝宝的弹性十足的小卷毛，“唔，我也没什么概念，先看看介绍……”

“可得有个大致方向呀？”继续卖萌的周九良呼吸着爱人脖子里好闻的味道，又拿两只手圈住对方的腰，“您觉得您哪里最需要锻炼？”

“这还有区别的吗？”孟鹤堂对着自己搜出来的满屏奇形怪状颜色火辣的小玩意儿陷入了纠结。

“有啊！区别大啦！”虽然没用过，但理论知识超级丰富的周九良突然来劲儿，一把抢过Ipad就开始给孟鹤堂上课。

别问他为什么理论知识丰富。

问就是把页面划拉回去重读“打从十七岁遇到”那一句。

周九良老师先点开一个乳夹的页面，“看这个，就是夹在这里用的。”边说着边又把Ipad还回孟鹤堂手里，示意他仔细看，然后把自己的两只手从孟鹤堂的背后穿过两腋伸到前面，一左一右轻轻覆上他的胸口。

“哦……”还不明白怎么就突然开始示范教学的乖学生孟鹤堂眨巴着大眼睛看详情介绍，又歪头看周九良，“……这不疼吗？”“不疼呀。”周九良又卖萌上瘾地呀了一句，随即为了要印证自己的话一样，指尖收拢，隔着衣服无比熟练地把孟鹤堂胸前的两个还很软乎乎的小点点抓住，然后微微用力捏紧。

“疼吗？”周九良问。

“…………不，不疼，不怎么疼。”孟鹤堂故作平静地回答，可他由脸颊一直晕到耳后的红红的颜色早出卖了他。

“这个松紧都是可以调的。”周九良继续补充，手指配合着一会儿捏紧一会儿又松开来爱抚，弄得臂弯里的那个人不停地深呼吸，妄想把快到嘴边的呻吟吞回去。

——呀，孟哥真可爱。真想欺负。

周九良老师陶醉地想，然后果断决定把后四个字付诸行动。

“再看这个。”周九良伸手又点了下一个商品，是一套细长细长的金属棒。好不容易逃出魔爪的孟鹤堂赶紧求知若渴，把iPad高高地举到胸前开始念——“尿道……”才两个字就把自己吓到了，孟鹤堂觉得自己打开了一扇自己并不想打开的大门，关不上的那种，而粘在自己背后的那个人已经迅速地把双手下滑，掐住了自己的右边的大腿根——

小孟鹤堂一般都趴在靠右侧的裤裆里，这件事情周宝宝太了解了。孟鹤堂本人像被烫到一样地啊了一嗓子，然后眼角马上就红了起来。

“这个可以弄这里。”

周九良还在隔着家居服睡裤薄薄的布料抚摸着小孟鹤堂，又大又有劲的手掌快速地从根部一捋捋到头。捋到第三下时那一根就热烘烘地硬了起来，他又用两个手指箍住脆弱的头部，然后另一只手的食指尖朝着大概的小嘴儿的位置戳了一下，应该还挺准的，因为孟鹤堂的腰马上就软了下来，紧接着自己戳过的位置就洇开了一块痕迹。

“要插到里面去的……从我刚刚碰的那个地方进去，从里面蹭着顶。”

“别……别说了……你……你讲就讲……别……别碰我。”

“我这样给你讲，你好理解得更快呀。就比如这个，我不告诉你，你知道这里怎么弄吗？要这样深深地插到底，然后，旋转……喜欢吗？嗯？”

“啊……呀！讨……讨厌……别……”

随着下身性器尖端那里的又一个戳刺，孟鹤堂仰着脖子向后软进了周九良的怀里。虚弱的双手和iPad一起摊在了曲起的膝盖上，遮住了对方趁机溜进自己裤子里的手。孟鹤堂羞臊极了，可腰那里却又酥又麻的提不起半点力气。iPad挡住了自己的视线，令他看不见对方的动作。可易感的Omega比常人灵敏十倍的皮肤却诚实地告知着他那两只手已经从内裤的边缘钻进去，直接地掌握了自己的要害，一边捻起已经肿胀起来的龟头，从脆弱的龟棱一直捋到浑圆的伞盖，一边摸索着一张一合的卑微求饶的铃口。孟鹤堂泫然欲泣地回望着周九良不停地摇头，可周九良只是爱怜地亲了亲孟鹤堂的滚烫的脸颊，然后立起指尖，坏心地抵住那个小口用力钻了起来。

“……别…啊啊啊！……啊！”

Omega崩溃的尖叫就是Alpha最好的奖励。

一股股的热液从铃口的缝隙里溢出来。孟鹤堂流着眼泪用牙齿咬着周九良的喉结，承受着被恶意搅弄的指尖给延长的高潮，而后者的嘴唇还贴在他耳朵那里吩咐，让他翻下一个商品。

“为……为什么，你，你不自己翻……”

“我手弄脏了嘛，乖，翻下一个。”

迟钝的学生终于明白了老师险恶的用心，但遗憾的是已经迟了。色情的教学讲解已经不能停止，试验品只有他一个人。模模糊糊的视线里看到下一个推送到眼前的玩具是个肛塞，而粘满了液体的手指也已经滑过了阴囊摸过了会阴直奔目的地。孟鹤堂徒劳地想夹紧双腿，但只换来爱人在他耳边的一声轻笑。

最终他俩决定买一个跳蛋。孟鹤堂特意选了一个中号。

其实按照周九良的了解，孟鹤堂买个小号的就可以。

但哭唧唧软绵绵湿哒哒的Omega在这会儿突然有了奇怪的偏执。周九良本着自己好不容易起作用的良心又哄又劝，什么凡事要循序渐进啊，什么一下子放中号和放他的两根手指头有什么区别啊，但孟鹤堂就是不，就是要买一个稍微大一点的。

“太小了会掉出来……会跑太深我够不出来。”

孟鹤堂义正严辞地讲。

周九良脸红耳热地呆在那里深入地想象了一下上述两个场景。然后犹豫了一下要不要告诉他这样的担心其实和玩具的大小没有必然联系。

最后一边纠结一边大义凛然地高声念出自己手机上收到的付款码。

——行，买吧买吧。送上嘴的福利我要是吐出来我就是那个。

每天都活得有滋有味的周九良幸福地想。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

注：脱敏疗法是在临床上确定过敏性疾病患者的变应原后，将该变应原制成变应原提取液并配制成各种不同浓度的制剂，经反复注射或舌下含服或通过其它给药途径与患者反复接触，剂量由小到大，浓度由低到高，达到维持剂量后，维持足够的疗程，从而提高患者对该种变应原的耐受性，当再次接触此种变应原时，过敏现象得以减轻或不再产生过敏现象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呕心沥肾的一章。
> 
> 希望大家能吃得开心。
> 
> 开心的话就鼓励一下厨子吧。
> 
> 因为想下一章比较长，所以再次更新可能要等两天。啾咪。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 这章太黄了。  
>激情速打结束以后 作者不禁陷入自我怀疑。  
>才Round2就黄成这个样子，后面的环节让我怎么写。

终于收到科研工具的那天是一个黄道吉日。

重音在第一个字。

孟鹤堂兴致勃勃地拆了包装，把小东西和自己都仔细洗刷干净了，然后只穿着上半身睡衣就风一样地从浴室里嗖嗖跑出来，迅速钻进卧室，关门，落锁，视客厅里面站着的另一个大活人如无物。

满脑门子都是问号的周九良直接开了门——用的还是挂在门眼儿上的钥匙，就看到他的小兔子此刻正面朝着自己跪在双人床上，一手拿着说明书，一手背在腰后面消失在宽大的睡衣下摆里，正鼓捣得投入。小兔子乍一抬头发现门开了还吓一跳，腿一哆嗦歪坐在了床上，两条细白长腿间春光乍泄，就又忙着揪住衣角盖住——盖住前面就露出后面。

噫。这场景真鸡儿刺激。

周九良忍不住感慨。但为了让对方端正自己的学习态度，他还是严肃起脸来开始兴师问罪。

“先生你怎么能自己玩呢？”他愤慨地问。

孟鹤堂愣了一下，“不本来就是该我自己玩的吗？……栾哥说不让你参与啊。”

“……只说不让我的工具参与，没说不让我参与别的啊！”听到爱人居然能光着屁股说出其他男人名字的周九良要气死，“你这是有了小玩具就嫌弃我了？嫌我不好使了？是我不够大了还是不够久了？”

突然陷入婚姻保卫战剧情的孟鹤堂被周九良一个接一个的控诉搞得有点懵，理直气却不壮地试图讲道理，“……不，不是要循序渐进吗？我怕你一来……”

“我保证循序渐进先生！你让我停我就停！”周九良一个饿虎扑食就把还在叨逼叨的小兔子扑倒在床头，不容他反应地掐住腿弯掰开了，跪在人两腿中间就要把一条腿往肩膀上扛。“——哎哎哎！”孟鹤堂张牙舞爪地还要阻止，往下瞄了一眼发现睡衣下摆已经滑到了肚皮，又急忙双手伸到腿中间把自己的要害遮住。孟鹤堂害羞地抬眼看了一下周九良，却正好看见他紧盯着自己的那里笑着舔了下后槽牙。孟鹤堂的心脏被爱人这个侵略感十足的表情搞得砰砰乱跳，然后没出息的他就感觉到一股熟悉的酸麻从鼠蹊部沿着脊椎一路爬进了他的大脑。

后颈处的腺体突突地发胀，是即将到来的快感的警告。

“……不要……不许看！”孟鹤堂惊慌地恳求，过分明亮的中午的阳光清晰地映照着指缝间挡不住的翕动的花蕊，“……呜，九良，不许看……”焦急的话语甚至带着欲泣的鼻音。

“好好好我不看，不看啦。”周九良俯下身吻住孟鹤堂的嘴唇，“我来给你挡着行不行？”说罢将自己的舌头抵了进去，封住了对方任何反悔的可能。

新买的小玩具孤零零地被抛在一边。

它的买主一会儿将要使用它的地方此刻正被一只大手牢牢捂住。掌根压在阴囊底下，掌心从硬硬地鼓起来的会阴一直包到嫩嫩的花瓣，修长的三根手指温柔地搭在穴口外沿，整个手都一动不动，可没出息的会阴花瓣穴口这一遛嫩肉却随着主人一起一伏的呼吸不断蹭进人家的手里，仿佛在求着人摸一样。

“……呜……啊……啊啊，九良，拿开，拿开好不好……”

“拿开我不就又看见了吗？孟哥你怎么出尔反尔呢。”

情欲逐渐攀升，催促着无辜的蜜处起伏得更加频繁，不断地撞上前面滚烫的掌心，黏糊糊地投怀送抱。随着这股节奏，一直停滞的手掌突然收拢，虚搭在穴口的中指顺着滑腻的体液一下子溜进了一个指节，

“……啊啊啊啊！嗯！九良！出去一点！啊……我…我不行……”

“……乖，能行的，才一点点。我不弄弄的话，那个放不进去。”

热情的指尖逗弄着同样热情的小口，在浅浅的入口那里搅弄，戳刺，拱起来撑开，然后跟着那里翕张的频率又塞进一根手指，两根手指并起来渐渐加快戳弄的速度。

“………不行！不行不行！……啊！……要到了……啊啊！”

“再忍忍。宝贝儿再忍忍。我再进去一点，就一点。”

“………啊啊……呜……啊啊啊……不要，不行了……”

被周九良扛在肩膀上的长腿开始绝望的踢蹬，两只小手也伸了下去，徒劳地扳着周九良的手腕。而第三根手指已经不容拒绝地加入进来，狠心的恋人晃动着手腕将指肚推到前列腺，“能坚持吗，就一下——”然后摁住，搓揉，回答他的唯有Omega忍不住喷发的前端和后穴汩汩而泻的爱液。

桂花的香味飘得满屋子都是。

可这一切却仅仅是今天课程的开始。

下面硬得发疼的周九良深吸了一口气，一探身将扔在一边的跳蛋够到手里，还是红色的，抵在蜜花入口处的视觉效果十足刺激。放入之前周九良大约比量了一下它的大小，长度竟和自己的拇指差不离，不禁再次感叹孟鹤堂挑东西的眼光真是自作孽。

趁着对方还处在失神不应的机会，周九良残忍地用力把东西往里面一推。湿润的花瓣痉挛着还要阻挠外来的异物，而滑溜溜的小家伙早已随着甬道不断收缩的节奏钻没了影儿。周九良亲了亲孟鹤堂红肿的眼皮，又把他无意识地半吐出着舌尖吸进嘴里吃。等到本来正软绵绵地躺着喘气的孟鹤堂突然瞪圆了眼睛，周九良就知道了，知道那个东西直径最粗的地方已经抵达了他刚刚才逗弄过的那个可怜的小小突起。那突起那么敏感那么可怜，连轻轻摸一下都要让身体特殊的Omega叫哑了嗓子，此刻却要被跳蛋硬硬地抵住，无处躲藏。

“……啊啊啊！航航！航航！……不要……不行碰那里！”

孟鹤堂哭叫着就要去扯落在自己腿间的那条线，却被周九良擒住了手腕举过头顶。

“先生，你看，这个是你挑的，循序渐进，咱们都没开开关。”

周九良温柔地贴近孟鹤堂的耳边哄劝，顺便释放了一点自己的信息素安抚住濒临崩溃的恋人。“是不是顶到不能碰的地方了？”周九良问，怀里的恋人疯狂的点头，眼泪不停地涌出来，可怜兮兮地哀求，“不要那么深，九良，让它往下面一点………呜呜呜，在那里不行……”

于是周九良听话地慢慢往外拽了拽电线，一边拽一边眯着眼睛欣赏着孟鹤堂每一个细微的表情变化，“行了吗先生？还能碰到吗？这里可以吗？还顶着吗？”而傻乎乎的恋人居然还真的跟着问题用身体体会，好像没碰到了又好像一直还顶在那里，眉心微蹙，眼神放空，不受自己意识控制的粘稠的小穴淫荡地吞咽着，每一次停顿都是情欲的泥沼。

“……嗯……九良，好像还是……还是会碰着，难受……我难受。”孟鹤堂脑袋扎在周九良的胸口，拼命地呼吸着Alpha的味道。

“一会儿就好了。来，孟哥，试着站起来。”周九良揽着孟鹤堂的腰将他扶到床边，哄着他将脚丫踩上软软的地毯。

是了，还要循序渐进。又软又乖的孟鹤堂突然想起这件事情，发现自己好像确实进步了一点点，除开周宝宝一开始折腾的那一回，跳蛋放进去以后他都忍住了，不由得暗自开心。也许，也许这个办法真的能治好他的毛病也说不定，这样想着的孟鹤堂咬着牙站起了身，却没留意搂在他腰间的那只手同时松开了一直拽着的那根电线，于是本来被拉到入口处的小东西又重新被腔道吃了回去，回到了原来的那个好地方。

敏感的Omega的眼前闪过一阵白光，而Alpha早有预谋的双臂及时架住了他的臂弯阻止他跪倒。有力的大手扣住小巧的胯骨，于是他只能维持在站立的姿势被迫品味激越的高潮。潮涌时不断痉挛的穴肉不知死活地裹紧了坚硬的跳蛋，连带着那个小突起也紧紧地被整个箍在了跳蛋最粗地方，一下一下地不容空闲地被欺负个不停。

可以连续达到很多次的干性高潮。

因为里面不停地被疼爱被戳刺的G点。

“啊啊啊，航航……坏……坏掉了…啊啊……下面要戳坏了……”

“小傻瓜，谁让你选这个。这个就是为了刺激你的那里设计的，乖乖的，跟着我走。”

一步。

两步。

孟鹤堂根本迈不开的双腿，只是紧紧地攀附在搭档的身上由他驾着往前蹒跚地蹭。脑子里面的理智已经犹如拧松的螺母，旋转着飞得哪里都是。

他受不了了，无论是苛责的玩具还是调皮的爱人。趁着自己还有点意识，孟鹤堂正要伸手去扯下面的电线，可周九良却先他一步动手把小东西扯了出来，随意往地上一掼，紧接着就急不可耐地把孟鹤堂仰面推倒在地毯上，掏出自己的家伙，套儿也顾不上带地就直直地一捅到底，然后喘着粗气开始拼命地挺动。

“孟哥孟哥，我实在忍不下去了孟哥！”一边搞一边小声嚷嚷的周九良语气里竟然还带着点委屈——什么破玩具，让他干看着吃不着，栾云平果然没安好心！

可此刻的孟鹤堂已经没心思管别的了。他的理智在周九良进来的那一刻已经蒸发没了。他的眼睛里满满的都是眼泪，嘴里面满满的是捣乱的舌头，后穴里满满的是粗壮的阳物，唯有前面是空空的，因为他已经射无可射。

“……航航，啊啊……航航好厉害……”

嘴里还要乱七八糟的什么都往外说。

于是俯在他身上的爱人更起劲儿地耸动了起来，没有技巧，也没有停顿。才刚抽出一半就又想得受不了地送了回去，过粗的柱身撑开里面的最里面，每一寸内壁都被抚触被摩擦，包括已经被疼爱得微微肿起来的前列腺。

“宝贝儿，还是我好是不是？是不是？”

“呜呜呜……啊……航——不，又到了……”

兵荒马乱的战役结束在一个小时之后。战况分外惨烈。

即使周九良控制着自己在战局的后半段已经改为日大腿，但他的搭档还是被使用过度，过很多很多度的那种过度。

于是这个黄道吉日的下午到晚上孟鹤堂都生活不能自理地长在了床上，还要随时防着自家小孩儿去找栾教授算帐。

“那也不是人家的责任啊！你自己想想。”连一个指头也不想动的孟鹤堂满眼写满了控诉。

“您也没喊停啊。”周九良一语致胜，对付孟哥他最在行。

后来由于当事人需要休息，脱敏治疗又隔了两天才继续进行。

第二次行动坚持了多半天，依然死于“小先生”的揭竿起义。

就又隔了四天。

第三次行动很有疗效，孟鹤堂直到下午三点了都勉强还清醒着，因为没人干扰他，周九良被他打包送去小园子上班。

孟鹤堂喘着粗气摊在沙发上一动不敢动，双腿夹紧，双手握着手机盯着时间，像一团搁浅在沙滩上的水母。

——再坚持一下下，等周宝宝下班了我就拿出来。

孟鹤堂迷迷瞪瞪地盘算着。而好巧不巧说曹操曹操就到，正搁在他肚皮上的手机突然一个视频通话打了过来，那作死的震动差点又把孟鹤堂搞得哭出来。

“……怎么了……突然打过来……是队里有什么事？”队长模式突然开启的孟鹤堂欠着身子想要坐直身体，但起到一半又软绵绵地躺倒了，一点点呻吟从嘴里飘了出来。

“没事，没事孟哥，是我下台啦，完活儿啦！”笑的见牙不见眼的周九良捧着手机说，一日不见如隔三秋，孟哥太好看啦可惜吃不着。

“……嗯……那你怎么…还不…下班？”孟鹤堂仔细看看屏幕里显示的背景环境似乎是……后台杂物间？“——在那小屋子蹲着干嘛？谁又藏你车钥匙了？”

“没有没有。我一会儿就走。那个，孟哥嘿。”周九良的脸蛋儿突然开始诡异的发红。

“干嘛？”孟鹤堂本来就跳得有点快的心脏此刻紧得像锣鼓点儿。

“你看我上班这么辛苦，这么卖力，队长应该关心队员，给队员发福利！”“——什么福利？那怎么没见谁给队长发福利呢？”“你的福利我待会儿下班发嘛！来嘛，队长先给队员发福利。”

周九良恃奶行凶胡搅蛮缠，大有队长不答应就表演就地打滚的架势。毫无招架能力的队长无奈地叹了口气，手指头戳了戳屏幕里装哭装得一点都不真诚的那人几下，“你想要什么福利？”

周宝宝立马就不闹了，他红着脸朝队长挤了挤眼睛，也不说话，仅把拇指和食指捏在一起举在屏幕跟前，做了个推动的手势。

——开关。

不用一语就可制胜。

说起来他俩买回来的这个玩意儿要是叫它跳蛋还真有点亏心的慌。因为自它拆封以来就从没跳过，光剩下个形状。什么五档震动，随心惊喜模式，360度旋转，说明书里绘声绘色写得和小黄文一样，保证若不能让你欲仙欲死掌柜的就给退钱，而到了孟鹤堂手里就只能安安静静地塞里面，还不能塞太里面了，因为他老公也不是那寅吃卯粮的人……大概。

“孟哥你就不好奇吗？你就不觉得浪费吗？”蹲在杂物里的周九良还在契而不舍地推销，孟鹤堂寻思着应该让他去演那个卖布姑娘，怎么就那么能忽悠呢，哪像自己还得搁那儿出卖色相。虽然他确实也有点心痒痒，但他总还有点理智告诉他别答应，直到憋狠了的周九良下达了最后通牒——

“要不你就现在开五分钟，要不就我马上回去给你开半小时，孟哥，你选。”

孟鹤堂当然选第一个选项。

别问他为什么不拒绝，问就是自己浪的。

周九良不错眼珠地盯着屏幕里那人委委屈屈地低头鼓捣，不用猜都知道，是把小东西又往外面扽了扽，让它离自己的那一点远远的。然后小胸脯又剧烈地起伏了一下，是在深呼吸。红润的嘴唇用门牙轻轻咬住一点，盛满了情欲的大眼睛瞪着自己三分埋怨七分勾引，然后羞到发红的眼皮颤巍巍地覆了下来，手垂下去伸到了屏幕照不见的地方……

接下去一秒屏幕里的人突然一动也不动了。

一开始周九良还以为网速不好卡帧了，但仔细又一看他的孟哥整个上半身所有裸露出的皮肤都迅速红了起来好似熟透的苹果。太强烈的快感逼得当事人根本叫不出声，周九良呼吸急促浑身紧绷，刚要张嘴说点什么，屏幕里的画面突然天旋地转，好像是被什么撞到了地上，再稳定下来的时候应该是上下倒了个个儿，屏幕底沿正对着的是他家沙发上挂着的俩人捧着奖杯的照片，屏幕的上沿拍到了白花花的一小片肚皮，此刻正一波一波地小幅颤抖着，又有两只手伸了过来直往下摁，下死劲儿地那种摁，在摁什么屏幕上看不到，但周九良猜到了，因为不一会儿那片肚皮上就被溅上了好几股粘稠的液体，滑腻腻地泛着珍珠般的色泽，欲遮还羞是最难忍的色情。

——艹。

周九良决定不忍了。

孙九芳这会儿正在后台里跟他的老汉聊闲天儿，余光里突然瞄见一个人影子嗖嗖嗖地由里面不知哪个角落里冲了出来撒丫子直奔门口不见了，看着似乎好像是队副。于是调侃了一句“九良老师爱下班的人设真是……”，说到一半又觉得哪里不对，回头问啃西瓜的宋昊然，“不是，你俩搭伙不是早说完了吗？怎么他才下班？”

西三环有点堵。等到周九良回到家的时候，小兔子刚把自己收拾干净。只穿着上半身的睡衣，因为下半身的睡衣在洗衣机里，孟鹤堂两手叉着腰立着眉毛正想给这个坏人表演一个撒泼，那个“哼”字还没酝酿出来，就发现气氛有点不妙。

周九良先是脱了外套，这个正常。然后紧接着把里面贴肉穿的T恤衫也拽了下来，这就有点不正常了。再接下来他居然开始解腰里的皮带，然后把裤链往下一拉——孟鹤堂终于懂了，在懂了的瞬间就迅速钻回了卧室，然后关门，落锁。

满脑子屏蔽词的周九良打开了门——用的还是插在门眼儿里的钥匙，紧接着抬脚把门一踹。

这天可就真黑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在我再说自己并不是一个肉文写手 我自己都不信了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >A。B。O。现实架空。  
>>经纪人：我给你俩定了一个床宽一米一的标间。  
>>行动方案三号出场。猜猜看是谁提的。  
>>特别实惠的一章。点我看《汉字精英》。

行动方案二号最终执行了大约半个月，而这次导致结束的原因起源于孟鹤堂的干爹于谦——别误会啊，并不是谦儿大爷也加入了最终标记促进小组的意思，而是正相反，他突然铁石心肠棒打鸳鸯，把孟鹤堂拘到他家里去了，你要问为什么这么残忍，那还真是……小孩儿没娘说来话长。

这得从谦儿大爷的马场新进了一匹纯种马开始说起。

那是一个再普通不过的星期二的下午，周九良在厨房才开始做当天的第一顿饭，孟鹤堂在卧室倒腾该洗的衣服，计划度过佛系的一天……哦不对，只剩半天了。因为昨天奋战到快天亮的缘故，所以一睁眼都两点了。孟鹤堂正哼着小曲儿给衣服分颜色呢，突然手机响了，周九良听着音儿嗖嗖嗖钻过来扒眼儿看来电显——“干爹”，才放心地在爱人脸上吧唧一口，举着菜刀回去继续切葱。

片刻之后孟鹤堂也溜达进厨房，抓了抓周九良的一头小卷毛，说：“干爹叫咱们去大兴那头儿玩，顺便一起吃晚饭。”

周九良点点头，“准又得什么新鲜宠物了吧？那咱少吃点儿。”说完就把锅盖掀起来搅合搅合，嗯，可以捞出面条开吃了。

两个人紧赶慢赶赶在晚高峰之前进了天精地华的大门，迎头正碰上于谦“检阅”回来，脸上架着墨镜，嘴里叼着烟卷儿，飒得好像一个黑社会大佬。

“小孟儿～～～～～～”大佬隔老远就张开了双臂，话尾的儿化音亲热地拐了九转十八个弯。

“干爹欸～～～～～～”孟鹤堂十分捧场地飞奔过去，看得跟在后面的周九良嘴直抽抽。

三个人来到屋子里坐下，倒腾杯子沏茶倒茶，于谦也好长时间没见到孟鹤堂了，喜滋滋地边喝茶边打量，看着看着脸突然就开始严肃起来，茶也忘喝了天也忘聊了，最后更是眼珠子里刷刷往外甩飞刀——刀刀都扎周九良。

“……小孟，干爹新进了一匹好马，你去看看。”

这是一个肯定句。

“哦。”

孟鹤堂乖乖站起来就走，左手下意识地还要去拉周九良，“——九良留下陪我聊聊。”这又是一个肯定句。

最后留下于谦和周九良两个人小眼瞪小眼，气氛诡异，态势焦灼。所谓老丈人的看儿婿，越看越讨厌。

于谦老师手指头在沙发扶手上敲了敲，“看你吃得不错。”

“嗯，我俩轮着做饭，荤素搭配。”周九良毕恭毕敬地回答。

于谦老师鼻子里哼了一声，盯着周九良眉头皱死紧，“……你，吃得不错。”

“………我……”周九良居然懂了，挠了挠头，“……是，嘿嘿。”

“吃得忒不错了！”最后于谦老师把茶杯子用力往桌子上一蹲——吓得周九良差点把自己蹲地上。

中文博大精深，周九良心里苦。

这到底是为什么呢？

问题出在孟鹤堂整个人的精神面貌和他干爹十分独到的一双慧眼上。

孟周两个人天天绑一起感觉不出变化，但于谦可是有小一个月没见着干儿子的面儿了。一开始在户外还不显，等进到屋里面先就闻见了孟鹤堂满身都是花园子里的味儿——桂花掺合着青草，这对于非信期的Omega来说实在是有点不寻常。再一看这人眼角红彤彤，杏眼水汪汪，胸脯子鼓鼓，腰枝子乱晃，二十八九度的天气穿件衬衫领子扣到最上面一个扣，屁股还没粘沙发上就先夹了一下腿——就这个小模样，搁三年前他刚被小狼崽子叼进嘴的时候都没至于成这个德行，怎么到如今反倒越折腾越来劲儿了？

这是周九良突然咂摸出新滋味儿了？

——对，都是郭德纲这个徒弟的错。我们小孟儿真是命苦。

想到这里的于谦拿起手机拨通了郭德纲的电话。

“歪？哪呢？哦准备来接我啊。不用了，今儿个我回自己家了，这几天都先不过去了啊。……嗨没怎么着！你一会儿也不白来，你的好九良在我这儿呢，他说他特想你，这不眼瞅着又要专场了吗？他想给你好好在磨磨活儿，今儿个你把他领回玫瑰园去，说好了啊！”

吧嗒收线。

郭德纲：？？？

周九良：？？？

于是乎孟周俩人来得时候还喜滋滋，走的时候居然变成异地恋了，这个事情发展也是该死的突然。

只可惜封建家长的压迫来得晚了一些，行动方案二号的后遗症已经开始展现，就在他们分居生活的第一晚。

“……九良，我觉得我有一点，奇怪。”孟鹤堂举着手机趴在床上小声说。虽然干爹家很大，他待的房间离正房很远，但这种夜深人静偷背着长辈讲色情话题的感觉真的很羞耻……没错，是色情话题。孟鹤堂心里憋了一下午加一晚上了，好容易熬到关灯上床，才脑袋扎在枕头里讲了出来——

他总觉得后穴里一直有东西。

事实上是真没有。那个小东西在昨晚上被玩得没电之后就扔抽屉了，要不怎么决定今天要佛系呢。可孟鹤堂就是觉得后穴那个难以启齿的地方一直热热的涨涨的，稍微走快一点就磨得他十分在意，一坐下来又酸得发痒，怎么待着都不得劲儿。

而干爹居然还张罗着自己去骑马！

孟鹤堂咬着牙跨在马背上，硬硬的马鞍首先就挨得他浑身一激灵。他努力抽离自己的不必要的注意力，但当马一抬蹄子遛哒起来他就知道自己要完了。

总而言之言而总之，孟鹤堂羞愧难当地窝在被子里跟自己的爱人倾诉，“……把我吓坏了……就，总觉得那个还在那里，顶着我。”

“哪个顶着？顶着哪里？”突然恶劣的周九良还要逼问细节，“骑马的时候顶得厉害吗？舒服吗？”白晃晃的手机屏幕光映着白晃晃的八颗牙齿，在黑暗里显得特别诡异。

睡前色情热线的讨论结果就是两个人都钻进各自的被子里开始激情手活儿，什么“不许碰前面”“后面湿了吗”“啊啊嗯嗯不行”“航航好想你啊”的声音不绝于耳。被窝颤颤巍巍哆哆嗦嗦热气腾腾吭吭哧哧得直到快凌晨一点，才都意犹未尽委委屈屈地瘪了回去。

然后又过了两天线上裸聊生活的小两口才突然醒悟——脱敏疗法好像把孟鹤堂搞得更敏感了。

得到这个认知的孟鹤堂整个人都不好了，咋还越治越完蛋呢。与此同时周九良在玫瑰园把快板儿打得山响——因为他不敢打栾云平，正巧碰到郭麒麟回家来，听完周九良的烦恼以后简直要一蹦三尺高。

——终于到本少爷出马的时候啦！

促组发起人郭麒麟激动坏了，可他面上的表情还是冷静得一比。

就这样本故事迎来了Round3。

-3-

郭麒麟在阐述自己的策划案之前先痛批了一顿栾云平的“不行”——怎么能这么纸上谈兵脱离实际呢，当初刚提出来的时候他就想说了，可惜被他家老阎捂住了嘴。

什么叫实践是检验真理的唯一标准？什么叫社会才是最好的大学？促组那几个人一开始还想把他踢出群聊，说什么大人的事情小孩儿别参与——笑话！他虽然不大，但他家老阎大啊！加起来一平均，不就比孟鹤堂都大了吗？

周九良也是病急乱投医，被少班主这一通忽悠居然还觉得有点道理。也许是同样的恋人不在身边的体验让两人心有戚戚，亦或是痛批栾云平“不行”的情谊让俩人相见恨晚，两个人蹲在玫瑰园当院儿里啃着西瓜就拟定了计划，关键词就是——转移注意力。

孟鹤堂的毛病在于体质易感，这是个客观事实，所以咱们就不要强行违背本能了嘛。身体上的先天因素难以克服，就得通过心理上的诱导让他别那么关注这件事。想当年郭麒麟偷背着大人和阎鹤祥早恋的时候，也是闹了好一阵“型号不匹配”这个毛病。俩人本来就聚少离多，好容易抓空儿试了几次都不成功——因为……不太匹配，所以郭麒麟上学不行琢磨别的门儿清的大脑就发明了转移注意力这个大法，而郭麒麟转移注意力大法的丰富程度都可以出一本书——

写过英语卷子，做过数学真题。背过贯口，唱过西厢记。玩过消消乐，打过王者荣耀。

总之就是把自己的注意力发散得满地都是。

“我觉得倍儿棒。”

郭麒麟两眼放着光说。能把他和壮壮的经验造福人民，他深表欣慰。

可惜周九良和孟鹤堂正处于无情的封建家族势力的控制之下，一周之后又排了新的专场，于是两个人只能忍忍忍忍无可忍也得继续忍。

好容易忍到专场结束。

经纪人把他俩送到酒店楼下，瞥了一眼俩人打从上车开始就没撒开过的手，虽然很不忍心但还是提醒了一句，“明天上午十点的飞机啊，你俩……早点休息。”可刚说完就又看到俩人腻腻歪歪地挤眉弄眼，不由地由严肃地补充，“我可定的标间。”

——床宽一米一的标间。

孟鹤堂刷开房门以后的第一反应就是感叹当经纪人真是太难了。

“……唔，九良，咱们还做吗？”孟鹤堂有点不忍心辜负雯雯的一片苦心。

“做嘛！孟哥我要做！我想你了。”周九良膏药一样地蹭到孟鹤堂背后贴个严实，双臂把人一锁，然后两个人一起扑进了软乎乎的一米一的单人床上。

小别胜新婚的情事由一个甜甜的亲吻开始，还是孟鹤堂主动的。他两手扳住周九良的脖子，脑袋用力地从枕头上抬起来够着对方的嘴，刚一碰上唇瓣就急切地送上自己的舌头，热烈地激动地在周九良的上颚和舌根处来回舔弄。周九良被激得一个劲儿急喘，发狠地嘬住孟鹤堂的舌头不让它再动，过了会儿也礼尚往来地将自己的舌头送了过去，缠绵着把孟鹤堂嘴里的唾液拼命地往自己嘴里掏。越掏还越多，存不住的都顺着唇与唇之间的缝隙淌了出去，弄得两个人的下巴都湿漉漉的。

“啊！——”

孟鹤堂短促地叫了一声，缩着脖子往枕头里扎，试图躲避钻进耳蜗的舌尖，却暴露了自己秀巧的脖颈。热烫的舌头沿着耳后泛青的血管一路吮吻下来，一口叼住了颤抖的喉结。孟鹤堂发了满身的热汗，可罪魁祸首依然像块小被子一样把他紧紧地裹在床铺上，胸脯贴着胸脯胯骨压着胯骨，腿中间热烘烘一包硬物淫猥地抵着自己耸动。孟鹤堂突然觉得自己燥得厉害，于是忍不住伸手扯自己的衣服，纽扣一颗一颗解开，又哆哆嗦嗦地去摸自己裤子的拉链，还未够到便有另一只更为灵巧更为急躁的大手为他代劳——

“孟哥，想我了吗？”

手的主人含混不清地埋在孟鹤堂的锁骨上问，边问边把两只手都从孟鹤堂松开的裤腰那里伸了进去，然后略显粗暴地把内裤外裤一起褪到大腿跟。

“九……九良，洗澡，还没……洗澡。”孟鹤堂挣扎着要侧起身子躲开对方意图抚摸自己性器的手。

“……没事儿孟哥，一会儿洗澡，一会儿我抱你洗澡，让我先摸摸。”不听话的周宝宝一手掏着下面，一手熟练地把孟鹤堂的上半身也从衬衫里剥了出来。

孟鹤堂残存不多的理智告诉自己一旦放任小孩儿开了头儿，可不是一会儿两会儿那么简单，于是只得用多点儿力气推了推周九良的肩膀，同时掐住他不停乱动的手，严肃认真地又强调了一遍：“……要先洗澡。”

“……好嘛。”周九良扁扁嘴同意了，但身子还结结实实地粘在孟鹤堂身上没动，“那一起洗。”

于是两人又搂搂抱抱地走进浴室。

周九良嘴里的“一起洗”从来都是互相洗的意思。这会儿他满手涂满了沐浴露泡泡把孟鹤堂圈在自己怀里，然后往前挺了挺腰，示意孟鹤堂给他洗小鸟，紧接着就两手包住孟鹤堂的胸部搓洗了起来。孟鹤堂额头抵着淋浴房玻璃小口小口地细细喘气，手底下听话地握住周九良的那里轻轻搓揉了两下，那东西马上就又变粗了一圈，比热水还要热的温度炙烤着他的掌心。

“——孟哥，是不是，要到发情期了？”周九良的声音混在淅沥沥的水声里显得格外缠绵腻歪，“你的这里变大了，每次快到了都会变大。”边说边让调皮的五指拢住软绵绵的胸口反复捏弄。

“嗯……嗯……快了……所以得，赶紧回去。”孟鹤堂被搓得浑身发颤，滑腻的泡沫把对方手掌纹路的粗糙降至最低，留下的都是纯粹的磨人的爱抚。他脑子被热水蒸得有点发晕，腿又发软，发情前期的Omega对于性爱的渴望是本能，所以当他满眼里看到的全是爱人对自己的依赖与迷恋时，不由得就想让对方更爱自己一点，待会儿好更疼自己一点——

孟鹤堂握着周九良被冲洗干净的性器就蹲了下去。

周九良不错眼珠地看着爱人把那粗长的一根吃进了嘴。红润的吮吻头部的嘴唇，湿热的包裹柱身的口腔，可怜的讨好着铃口的小舌，此刻他几乎用尽了浑身的力气才克制住把手往爱人头上摁的冲动。周九良平时并不怎么要求孟鹤堂给自己做口活儿，但此时此刻，他俩有一个多星期都没亲热了，他渴求到浑身发疼的欲望几乎要催使自己把孟鹤堂整个人全弄到坏掉，所以想着自己先缓解一发也好。

周九良一边着迷地望着孟鹤堂被激到发红的眼角一边揉弄着他圆润的耳垂，下体那里快意激昂，忍不住地就要小幅度地开始前后抽动。“孟哥，别忘了，你还没洗完呢。”因为想看到爱人更多的表情，所以既要欺负上边，还要让爱人在自己的眼皮底下自我折磨。

而这个时候的孟鹤堂总是又乖又坦率，他听话地把全是沐浴乳的小手放到了自己的腿间，小心翼翼地，随着上面嘴巴吞吐的频率也轻轻地搓洗，把他那一根从头部到底下的囊袋都照顾妥帖。

妥帖到让周九良都有点嫉妒。于是他又开始发号施令——

“后面，后面不许你洗，后面是我的……”

于是孟鹤堂本来已经爬到花瓣边缘的指尖只得又收了回来，却又不敢再回到已经溢出粘液的脆弱的起点，便下意识地攀上了周九良的腰，然后滑到前面握住根部，同时配合着喉咙口吞咽的压力，把嘴收紧。

………！

周九良咬着后槽牙把自己的东西抽了出来，但还是不小心射了一半在孟鹤堂的嘴里。

“……该我了吗？”嘴角流出来不及咽下的白浊，孟鹤堂仰着脑袋不怕死地问。

于是下一个瞬间他便被周九良猛地从地上拽了起来，维持着站立的姿势给推到了淋浴房的钢化玻璃上，来不及并拢的双腿间被对方揉上一大坨沐浴乳，周九良犬齿啃噬着孟鹤堂后颈的腺体，同时开始继续他“一起洗”的流程。

“……啊，啊，先…先不要里面……等一下再……”孟鹤堂很久没有外物侵入的蜜穴敏感得过分，仅仅被指肚刮搔了几下入口便可怜地痉挛。

可周九良反而加快了手上搓揉的速度，三根手指在外面发狠地亵玩着肿胀的花瓣，两根手指捅进去恶劣地徘徊在G点附近用力按摩。黏液混合着沐浴乳发出咕叽咕叽的响声让孟鹤堂快要羞到晕厥，又被强烈的片刻不停的抚慰拉回现实，避无可避地感受着涨潮的水位一点点地向他蔓延。

“唔……啊啊啊……九良，怎么办……要到了……”易感的Omega坦诚地向他的Alpha汇报着自己将至的高潮，这个奇妙的小习惯自两人第一次在一起就一直保留到现在，每次都要刺激得周九良忍不住欺负孟鹤堂欺负得再多一点。

“舒服吗？宝贝儿？这就忍不住了吗？”周九良压着孟鹤堂没头没脑地一通乱亲，觉得无论亲哪里都又软又甜让人上瘾，心里邪火乱窜，同时又有点委屈为什么孟鹤堂就总要这么勾人呢却又不让他彻底标记，于是手底下便赌气似的把手指一送到底，指根强行撑开红润的蜜口卡进去一点点性器的头部晃着腰画圈。怀里的爱人哽咽着绷紧了身体，头用力地向后仰起像一尾脱水缺氧的鱼。

“到了没？是不是后面到了？宝贝儿？”恶劣的爱人还要发问。

“……唔……嗯啊啊……到了……”软成一团的孟鹤堂还真的回答。

又甜蜜又坦率。

所以就控制不住地想把更多的更好的爱给他。

连同更强烈的更绵长的高潮一起给他。

周九良打横儿抱着孟鹤堂又滚回他俩一米一的单人床上。孟鹤堂一通晕头转向地变成趴伏的姿势，还不忘了扭头看周九良，“别……别掉下去了。”

“孟哥乖乖趴着不要跑就不会掉下去。”周九良边说边往孟鹤堂的腰腹底下塞好枕头，然后搂紧了亲亲耳朵，“孟哥来看书吧？”于是一本砖头厚大书被推倒了孟鹤堂眼前——

《30天成为汉字精英》。

孟鹤堂看清封面标题以后恨不能把周九良踢下床。

但这其实也不怪周九良。因为俩人出门在外也是实在没啥准备，正好手头这本孟鹤堂前一阵子为了录节目一直随身带着看，所以为了贯彻行动方案三号“分散注意力”的精髓，这会儿也就是临时借用。

“……换一本，不看这个。”又羞又窘的孟鹤堂挣扎着挺起身子要去找别的东西，现在这本书对于他太日常了，要是让周九良干这事儿用了，那他以后还怎么看。

“不换，来不及。”周九良手掐着孟鹤堂的腰窝把人控制住，然后胯贴了上去，一鼓作气送入多半根，膨胀的龟头狠狠地楔入敏感的穴肉，距离那个不能碰的小小突起仅仅一个呼吸的距离。

“——嗯！别……”孟鹤堂紧张地屏住呼吸，对方停驻的这个危险的位置显然也被他觉察到了，只要再往后稍稍蹭一下臀尖的功夫，应该就能马上享受到超越此刻十倍的快感。他整个人正在飞速地变软变湿，只有压在枕头堆儿里的阴茎还在发硬。不知餍足地吞吃着爱人性器的密道诚实地向大脑输送着那里每一根神经末梢所感知的快乐，孟鹤堂难以抑制地深呼吸了一下，然后下一秒就感觉到了身体里的那处地方被碰触被采撷，如蝴蝶轻吻花心，一触即离，但已足够融化易感的Omega的所有理智。

“孟哥，翻书。念。”下身被箍得死紧的周九良也只能分出有限的精力来吩咐快要崩溃的爱人。

孟鹤堂勉强翻开一页，但失焦的双眼已经看不清文字。

“是汉字的组装孟哥，念吧。”周九良边说边又往前送了下跨，把整个前端都顶在了突起处慢慢揉弄，“你念对了我就不动，念错了我就，这样——”

把龟头对准了好地方又狠又重地凿进去，然后也不离开，仍停留在那里碾来碾去地欺负。

可怜的小小突起渐渐被狎弄到肿胀。一跳一跳地发硬。

“啊啊啊！啊！九良！不行！嗯……”超出承受范围的触感一下子就催出了孟鹤堂的眼泪，他拼命地摇着头往前挣动，却又被轻易地拉回来，胀大的G点又一次被准确地撞到，痉挛着就把他再一次送上高潮。

“乖，宝贝儿。”说到做到的Alpha的下身开始九浅一深。

“啊！……不行，停一会儿……航航，停一会儿。”完全不被允许存在不应期的Omega试图努力看清眼前的试题。

——是汉字的组装。

“嗯哈……不要了……啊！”

——好多笔画拼成一个汉字。

“……啊！要坏了！九良……”

——有横有竖有勾有口。

“……呀！不要那里……不要顶了……”

——是什么字呢。

“…要去……嗯……不行了……要顶坏了……”

眼前和脑子里都是耀眼的白光。

“……答案是什么？”周九良把孟鹤堂剧烈颤抖的一直昏沉在绝顶前后的身体死死地压在床铺与自己中间，紧接着最后通牒一般地把又涨大了一圈的性器一杆入底。

“……嗯啊啊啊！”孟鹤堂叫出一个哭音，然后被巨大的浪涌拱出了试题的答案，“——哥，是……哥…哥哥——”

哥哥的哥。

这个字能联想到的一切显然极大地取悦了本来就处在疯狂边缘的周九良。他咬着牙加重了下身不断操弄的力度，一下又一下不断地向很少造访过的更深处挺进，“——叫我，宝贝儿，叫我！”

“……老公！……不要了…呜呜呜呜……”情到浓时的称谓比精液还先流出来。

“乖！坚持一下！”周九良继续再接再厉，隐约间觉得自己性器的头部够到了一个异常滑腻的小口，“——放老公进去！”

孟鹤堂就哑着嗓子哭叫了起来，整个人拼命地绞紧，从攥到发白的指尖直到细白修长的大腿。

“……呜呜呜，疼！老公！不碰那儿！”被眼泪和口水淹得一塌糊涂的Omega渐渐脱力不支。

“马上好了！媳妇儿！再忍一下！”周九良狠下心往那个小口里顶。

将将进去小半个头。

然后突然从穴心深处涌出来的一汪热液就把周九良的性器全部泡了个透。

周九良一口气没提住就交代了出来。

突然被打乱了计划的头脑发热的Alpha报复性地把精液一股股地射向被操到微开的生殖腔入口，被激到极处的Omega抖着腰无力承受，最终等不到对方退出身体便晕了过去。

所以最终还是不得不改签了机票。

隔天早上退房的时候，经纪人拿起发票细看竟发现还多了毛巾枕头床单的费用。

经纪人觉得自己太难了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家吃嘛嘛香。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >A。B。O。现实架空。
> 
> >我觉得我写了一座宇宙空间站。
> 
> >>郭麒麟：你看人俩都三天没消息了，肯定在进行生命的大和谐！搞不好还能赶上生牛宝宝！
> 
> >>今日是三种行动方案齐上阵。请欣赏三种行动方案的精髓。

自打进了候机厅开始，孟鹤堂眼睛就没离开过《30天成为汉字精英》这本书。经纪人雯雯起初还有点纳闷，这不都录完节目了吗怎么还看上瘾了呢？可当她发现孟鹤堂一直在翻来覆去地看同一页时，才惊觉不对地去摸对方的头——一片滚烫。

“孟哥？孟哥！”雯雯有点紧张地凑上前小声询问，“是不是……？”

孟鹤堂有点反应迟钝，但依然明白对方所指，他微微点了点头，又回以一个安抚的笑脸，“没事儿，起码明天才是正日子，我贴了抑制剂了。”边说边随手拨开卷卷的发尾给人看看自己被遮得严严实实的后颈，然后小声叹了口气，“也是我不好。”

雯雯听了这话有点心疼，但也忍不住要翻个白眼。要照原计划前一天走不就没这个麻烦了？还多花了五六百赔酒店的毛巾床单枕头被子。订房使的身份证是她的名字好吗！

——为什么我一个清心寡欲的Beta要被上天选中伺候这一对儿？

经纪人心里苦，但她还要用心良苦地给另一个讨厌鬼发信息让他麻溜过来——之前为着避免粉丝围堵这俩人一般都要分开行动。

然而十个数还没数到另一个讨厌鬼就到了。

说好的分开行动呢？俩人离得五米都没有算哪门子分开行动？

讨厌鬼周九良却顾不上经纪人的愤怒。作为爱人最亲密的另一半，他在前天晚上“一起洗”的环节就发现他的孟哥要到日子了，所以这两天一直挂心得不得了。等到今天早上醒来时隔着被子便觉得旁边滚热，桂花的香气甜得发腻，周九良甚至都想干脆留酒店等过完了这段时间再走得了。可是孟鹤堂不乐意，对于信期这种又火辣又羞人的事情他还是喜欢在两人的家里发生，他坚持要收拾东西走人，“……老公，老公老公老公老公老公，我想让你回家再疼我。”孟鹤堂眨巴着大眼睛滚在周九良怀里一个啾咪落在腮帮子上，周九良认命地挤按了几下睛明穴，然后小心翼翼地给他孟哥贴了两层临时抑制贴。

“孟哥，难受不？”周九良拿连帽衫上的大帽子把孟鹤堂遮好，又把对方的手塞进自己外套口袋里，十指交缠着从手指肚到手掌心一遍一遍地捋，戴着墨镜的小眼睛紧盯着对方墨镜后的大眼睛，“还能坚持吗？”

“没事儿的，起码要明天呢，抑制贴都好好的呀。”孟鹤堂把之前和经纪人讲过的话又讲了一遍，只是添了对着爱人才独有的语气，说完还把摆在膝头的书示意给对方，意思是他还可以看书呢。

——哦，您可真是实打实的汉字精英。

周九良看了这书也忍不住要乐，乐完了脑子里还自动浮现起一些又湿又粘的画面。他孟哥怎么就这么好玩这么招人喜欢呢？周九良把肩膀又往孟鹤堂身边顾涌了一点，好让对方靠得更舒服，接着偏偏头贴在对方耳边嘀咕，“回家了咱们……嗯…还看这本书吧。”

口袋里被攥着的手指头突然并起来朝着周九良腰上狠命一拧。

等回到家的时候已经是晚上。长时间的旅程让孟鹤堂有点脑袋发懵，再加上抑制贴本身就带有镇定安神的功效，所以一进家门他第一件事就是闭着眼睛往被窝里猛钻，周九良使劲往出刨都刨不出来。好在俩人在机场已经吃过晚饭了，周九良又好说歹说劝着孟鹤堂喝了一大杯鲜榨的橙汁，好赖后面几天都没什么旁的事情，周九良打了个哈欠也把浑身衣服脱剩个平角短裤，然后爬上床铺把他的孟哥扒拉出半个膀子，嗷呜嗷呜啃了两口后搂紧了睡了。

这一觉就睡到了早上七点半。

周九良被饿醒了——字面意思的饿，半眯着眼睛先摸了摸身边人的额头，比昨天更热了，又出了一层汗，嘴巴微张着发出叹息一般的喘气声，还带着点甜丝丝的味道，又软又娇，估计着若不是因为这段时间赶专场累狠了，这会儿早就应该开始搂着爱人求他“疼疼”了。

周九良被自己脑子里“疼疼”孟鹤堂的一系列画面刺激得差点解不出小便。手忙脚乱地赶紧冷水洗了把脸才把胯|下准备冲刺的小周又恢复成乖巧的周宝宝模式。

趁着孟鹤堂还没醒的功夫，周九良赶紧去厨房鼓捣早饭，毕竟身体是不断耕耘的本钱。一边刷牙一边淘米放水，把粥锅插上电咕嘟上，周九良拿起手机随意浏览微信。除了置顶的“A-孟哥”和“相亲相爱一家人-七队”以外，另有一个讨论群飘在最上面显示有99+条未读消息。周九良眯着眼撇着嘴腹诽，“这还聊上瘾了怎么着？你们不累但我孟哥累啊？”然后手指头戳开群聊，对话框抬头显示是最终标记促进小组——

[郭少侠：我觉得我的方法，绝对倍儿棒！你看人俩都三天没消息了，肯定在进行生命的大和谐！搞不好还能赶上生牛宝宝！]

[烧云饼：什么牛宝宝！我看你该翻滚吧牛宝宝！小孟再给你们折腾死了。]

[四漂亮：烧老师担心的有点道理……最近他俩是不是搞得太频了……以前没这么频吧？]

[黑儿子叫爸爸：嗐！之前九良师哥被我舅舅隔离了一个礼拜呢，平均一下也不频吧。]

[白儿子过来挨打：只有累死的牛，没有耕坏的地！]

[黑儿子叫爸爸：黑儿子说的对！]

[郭少侠：嘎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.jpg]

[旅行壮壮：大林注意点……人俩也能看见群聊。]

[栾对对：我还是有点不放心。一会儿我要去看看小孟。]

[高老板：可别介！凤英我觉得你这会儿别去打扰他们，小孟还可能留口气下床。]

[秦-京城首帅：我刚查了一下，明年是鼠年。]

[郭少侠：……]

[旅行壮壮：……]

[烧云饼：……]

[四漂亮：……]

[黑儿子叫爸爸：……]

[白儿子过来挨打：……]

[栾对对：……]

[高老板：……]

[啾啾良：……]

[黑儿子叫爸爸：啊！九良师哥！]

[烧云饼：累坏的牛来了？]

[啾啾良：滚蛋。]

[郭少侠：怎么样怎么样！试了几回？成功了没？我的方法管用没？孟哥还好吗？]

[啾啾良：还行吧……还没成功，孟哥这会儿要到日子了，我正陪着他。]

[郭少侠：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊抓紧时间啊我的天！再接再厉！要牛宝宝！]

[秦-京城首帅：为什么不是鼠宝宝？]

周九良一边轮刮眼眶一边关闭了群聊。

他也是瞎了心了在这种时候参与那些个闲篇儿。正好粥煮沸了，周九良拔了电源开始盛粥喝粥，刚喝了两口手机就开始震，低头一看“栾云平”。

——嗯，我喝粥呢，没看见没看见了。

可喝到半碗的时候手机又开始震，再扒眼一瞅“朱云峰”。

——切，你才累坏的牛你们全家都累坏的牛。

等喝完了粥收拾一下准备刷碗时还有电话，这回是“曹鹤阳”。

周九良心道这还没完没了了？气鼓鼓地接起来：“歪？不要再打了我马上要开始忙了……”

“九良！九良等一下别挂电话！”曹鹤阳急吼吼地说，背景音里还不断传来烧饼和他儿子吵架蹦高的动静儿。“他们派我做代表告诉你，孟儿这回的信期你可把握住了。人都说Omega在这个时候的耐久力和承受度都比平时高，那……那什么也比平时松一点，不行你就三种方法配合着来，你……干巴爹啊！”

于是周九良端着粥碗口干舌燥又热血沸腾。

滴滴答滴哒哒哒。战士冲锋的号角响起来。

无知无觉中就被人安排完了的孟鹤堂还保持着脑袋扎棉被里的姿势睡得正香。

前面试过的方法的精髓是什么来着？

周九良蹑手蹑脚地跑进卧室，悄悄地拉开床头柜抽屉，从各种口味的小雨伞盒子中间找到那枚冷落多时的跳蛋——可惜没电了。不过这完全难不倒周九良的十八核大脑，他的目光瞄准了手边扔着的空调遥控器，三下五除二把电池扣出来换上，然后泥鳅似的ri一下钻进了孟鹤堂的被窝。

被窝里热的像个蒸笼，浓郁的桂花香中夹杂着一种特有的腥膻气，周九良眯着眼睛往下一摸，果然他的Omega早就已经软乎乎地给他准备完毕了。熟练地仅凭单手就解开了丝绸睡衣的扣子，周九良恶趣味地仅半褪了上衣，把圆滚滚的肩头和两片白嫩嫩的胸脯都露出来，又伸手把下面所有的布料全都剥干净了，然后微微使力掰开了臀瓣，将那个硬邦邦滑溜溜的小东西从早就湿润了的穴口塞了进去。“…嗯……呀！”半睡不睡的孟鹤堂忍不住夹腿，又下意识地想往好闻的青草香的周九良的怀里钻，可周九良已经出溜着钻进了被子里，脸埋进孟鹤堂的胸口，两只手一个环住背一个捏住臀，一上一下控制住了对方所有逃离自己的可能。

发情期的Omega的胸脯会比平日里涨大一倍，又香又软又敏感，乳头也颤巍巍地挺立成两颗红果，尖端处隐约可见半退化的乳孔，色情地引人品尝，而周九良确实也是这么做的。

他埋首在孟鹤堂柔软到过分的胸口中间，将深红色的乳晕和乳晕中心的红点点都裹进嘴里画着圈儿的舔舐。红点点由软绵绵的小肉球逐渐进化为鼓溜溜的小豆子，硬硬的抵在柔韧的舌面上，被略显粗糙的舌苔细致地来回扫弄。

“……嗯！什…做什么…呀！九良？…”微微睁开眼的孟鹤堂只来得及清醒了零点零一秒便沉入了欲望的泥沼，虽然眼前隆起的被子阻隔了他的视线，但小卷毛刺在自己肩窝那里的痒意和乳肉那里越来越明显的嘬吸感却让他清楚地想象到自己的敏感处正在经受怎样的亵玩。“……嗯……嗯唔……轻一点…啊！”孟鹤堂忍不住搂紧了爱人的脖子，好看的脖子往后拼命仰着，过强的吮吸甚至让他怀疑自己要被吸出什么羞人的东西，而调皮的舌尖还要在吸吮的同时不断戳刺着他乳头上的小孔。

“啊啊啊……不要吸了……嗯！”彻底发情的孟鹤堂急喘着叫出来。

“舒服吗？孟哥？”周九良闷在被子里含糊地说，然后又体贴地把另一个豆子含进了嘴里，把怀里的人被刺激得一会儿含胸往回缩一会儿又忍不住地挺胸往前送，而嘴和舌头却是半点儿没离开被欺负到通红的那一小片软肉，还故意啧啧吸出响声来，把浓浓的羞耻全化为焦灼的情欲。

“舒不舒服？告诉我？”毛茸茸的脑袋从被子里钻了出来脸对着脸，毫无遮挡的乳头上方又替换成更为灵巧的指尖，拇指摁住了搓揉，食指拨弄着打圈，中指抵在尖端那里恶劣的戳顶，最后五指收拢捏住整个乳晕反复摸索，于是毫无招架能力的Omega只能哭喘着求饶，“……舒服……不行了……九良……先不要这么舒服……”身体却不受控制地沉迷，随着对方指尖抚弄的节奏把自己的两片胸脯反复往前送。

看着孟鹤堂已经予取予求的沉迷于快感，周九良腾出一只手悄悄打开了遥控器开关。早就停泊在该停的地方的小东西马上激烈地震动起来，而本来因为胸前激烈的爱抚而忽略了后穴酸胀的孟鹤堂马上诚实地给出反馈，两条纤长白嫩的小腿猛地从天蓝色的空调被里踹了出来，圆圆的脚尖绷到最紧，疯了一般地在床单上踢蹬。

“九良！啊啊啊啊！九良！”孟鹤堂受不了地扑进周九良同样光裸滚烫的怀抱里呻吟着，湿漉漉的嘴唇在肩膀和脖子处乱啃，还报复性地想要给坏心眼的爱人来上一口，可惜不断打颤的牙关和不停流出的口水使所有的啃噬都变成了撒娇一般的亲吻。“……九良！关了……关了！那里受不了！航航我忍不住了呜呜呜呜……”

“不行，不能关。”周九良却用最亲昵的语气说出了最残忍的决定，甚至一只手摸到背后，伸出两根手指旋转着抠进已经开始抽搐的蜜穴，摸索着够到跳蛋，一狠心又往里推了几分，“你里面的那个小口太深了太紧了，老公用这个把他震松一点好不好？”说罢就摁着跳蛋使尖的那一头轻轻地往Omega最敏感最碰不得的那个花心深处挑弄，又时不时地蹭在关键处研磨，只略碰了两三下，就把孟鹤堂送上了绝顶。

“不要不要不要！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！航航不要！”孟鹤堂受不住地哭了出来，边哭边崩溃地摇头求饶，“那边不要……求航航不要……下次，下次再弄那边……下次……呜呜呜呜，忍不住，又……又要不行……”话还没说完就无力地闭上了眼睛，小肚子哆哆嗦嗦地拱起来，阴茎上的小口一张一翕，眼看着便要连续着达到第二次高潮。

却被周九良及时握住根部的手阻断。

“孟哥…不能射得太频繁。对身体不好。”边说边又搂紧了在左胸口的乳头上嘬了一口，“我帮你摁着好不好？”

怀里的人浑浑噩噩地刚要点头，后边生殖腔的入口处却突然又一阵钻心的酥痒，早就被欺负到熟透的穴肉立刻不顾主人的意愿地讨好地裹紧异物，拼命吞吃到最深，于是那两根恶魔的指尖更得寸进尺地推着跳蛋往穴心处重重一撞，还要随着里面一抽一抽的节奏反复挑逗，于是敏感到极点的花穴只能无助地痉挛着将十倍于常人的快感完全咽下。

“啊！啊啊啊……嗯……”被攥住前端的Omega夹紧了双腿品味着光靠后面就能达到的顶点的快乐。

每碰一次穴心就是一次躲不开推不掉的潮峰。

一次又一次。

“孟哥？那里频率再开大一点好吗？”恶劣的爱人还要奶声奶气地请求。“好像松开一点点了……”

孟鹤堂拼命地摇头，“不要……呀……不行了……好多次了……啊！”过于强烈的快感已经逼得他快要喘不上气，他两腿间的花瓣已经全部泡在了一股股不断涌出的粘液中，如果里面的震动继续加强，他怕他的身体还会发生更多的他无法承受的过于淫荡的变化。

“不要那个……要……要航航……”

于是只能杀敌一百自损一万地乖乖讨好。

“那航航进去了你不许又管着它。”

某些不平等合约一旦签订就无法撤销。

“……呜呜…好……要航航……航航怎么弄都可以……”

淅淅沥沥的白浊已经开始从攥紧了的铃口处流出。

“媳妇儿真乖，老公来啦！”

忍耐多时的Alpha两手掐住Omega的膝窝翻身覆上，在粗暴地扽出跳蛋的下一秒就用自己的家伙替上，迎着怀里人尚未回落的高潮就顶上了甬道内的G点，然后一边体会着包裹着自己那根的内壁疯狂的绞咬吸纳，一边将对方发情到一塌糊涂的表情尽收眼底。

孟鹤堂有好一段时间都几乎失去了意识。

等清醒过来时自己的周宝宝已经找准了他最爱的那一块小突起准备发起冲锋。

周九良的嘴唇叼着孟鹤堂的嘴唇不停吮吻。周九良的手掌一边一个将鼓胀的乳头怜爱地搓揉。周九良的阴茎打桩机一样地把G点顶得又肿又大。周九良身体的任何一处皮肤的接触都如同给孟鹤堂涂抹了过量的春药。

于是理智全无的孟鹤堂只能双腿打开到极致地迎接着对方，同时将汩汩流淌的爱意从眼睛从嘴巴从前面从后面彻彻底底明明白白的分享。

“……呀！啊啊！不能一直……碰……啊啊！”

“喜欢吗？…这么弄舒服吗？”

“呜呜呜……喜欢……航航……老公好棒！“

“再试试好不好？嗯……能坚持吗？”

“……嗯！…呀！啊啊啊啊啊！不行！要坏了！…啊！”

依然深受易感体质体质困扰的孟鹤堂又开始拼命的挣扎呼吸不济，于是周九良赶忙把他的宝贝抽出来，把他的孟哥翻成跪趴的姿势，紧接着肉棒再次挺入，“孟哥，忍住了……”新一轮的讨伐再次开始的同时还从枕头边挖出那本《30天成为汉字精英》推到对方眼前。

……论一本书是如何失去了它本来的功用。

周九良掐住了孟鹤堂受不住地要往前窜的腰肢子不让再动，然后一下重似一下地把粗大的性器往里送。发情期的Omega耐久力和承受度都比平时要高，再加上近期两人的刻苦练习，平日里只要往敏感点戳它个两三次就要叫劈了嗓子的孟小兔子居然嗯嗯啊啊地坚持着让爱人疼爱了这么久都还醒着——虽然他好像也醒不了太久的样子，周九良把手随意伸到两人连接的地方摸了一把，发现小兔子身下那一根滴滴答答的竟然一直流个不停，也不知是精液还是前列腺液。

“来，念念成语啊，孟哥。”周九良把书翻到猜成语那一页。

“呜啊啊啊……不念……不玩了……”一直被前后或轮流或同时的高潮折磨的孟鹤堂只觉得自己的小腹又酸又胀。

“不念的话要受罚！”被怀里爱人的信息素也勾引至被动发情的周九良忍不住地又加了几分力气，同时借着背后位的姿势勾住对方的肩膀将对方的大半个身体拉离了床铺，让对方的臀部向后坐在了自己半跪的大腿上。

身体的重量迫使后穴里的阴茎楔入到更深的地方，孟鹤堂哭喘着要往回趴，却被揽着自己的大手恶意地重重摁回原位，同时底下的腰腹配合着上抬，坚硬的头部狠狠地挑过G点以后直中生殖腔入口，于是孟鹤堂连声音都没来得及发出一个便咬着牙又射了出来。

然而精液却没有多少。

小腹里面酸胀的感觉倒是更加强烈。

一股熟悉的液体上涌的压力突然滑过孟鹤堂已经搅成浆糊的意识。

“……航航……停……啊啊！不要碰那……我想——”上厕所三个字被极度的羞耻碾碎成微弱的耳语。

“是不要碰那里，还是要去厕所，只可以选一个。”讨好的犬齿预警似地在后颈处鼓胀的腺体处叼住了轻咬，然后一个挺身把前段再次挤进生殖腔。

“啊啊啊啊！老公！不行！那里疼！疼……”莹白的指尖颤抖着抓挠着锁在腰间的手臂。“下次……下次再弄……”

“所以孟哥你不选去厕所？”胯骨紧贴着胯骨来回画圈。

“……不行……啊！……去…要去厕所…老公……”

不知是从善如流还是阴谋得逞，总之周九良驾着孟鹤堂的胳膊把人抱到了地上，更维持着插入的姿势一拱一拱地往卫生间走。湿淋淋的不知是哪个小口里流出来的液体随着两人移动的轨迹滴了一路，孟鹤堂可口得如一块可以任意搓扁揉圆的桂花糕被颤巍巍地摆弄。

Alpha啪得一下还打开了顶灯，Omega浑身上下只剩了一件烟粉色的睡衣偏偏还大敞四开。微微隆起的胸脯，被口水濡湿的红豆，忍不住摇晃的细腰，不断起伏的小腹，马上就要喷发的下体，徒劳磨蹭的大腿，这一切的一切都曝露在暖黄色的灯光下一览无余。

——孟哥啊孟哥，被欺负得这么狠这么可怜，也都怪你自己。怪你这么甜这么香。怪你这么乖这么软。怪你遇到我。怪你乖乖地任我操。全怪你自己。

任性又霸道的alpha扳住了Omega的身体开始冲刺。又羞又爽的Omega无力地挂在Alpha的身上承受着撞击，无休止的尖锐的快感连他的最后一丝反抗也完全吞噬。含在嗓子眼儿里的哀求混合着呻吟显得半点说服力也没有，他深呼吸着还试图并牢阴茎管道里逐渐攀升的尿意，但完全不行，他的后面已经被凿穿了顶坏了，只需再多碰几下就会完全失守。

“啊啊啊！不要！老公出去！让我自己……求你让我自己……呀！”孟鹤堂尖叫着挣扎。

“乖……出来吧，让老公看看，老公想看……”周九良贴着耳朵念出最后的催促，然后单手扶住对方脆弱至极的那一根从下到上沿着背筋瘙痒似地一捋。

一股淡黄色的液体终于控制不住地从铃口里涌了出来。

“呜……啊啊啊……不要看……不要……”

后穴的深处也不甘示弱地喷出大量的花液。

在开始这次发情期的一个小时后，孟鹤堂迎来了第一次潮吹。

因潮吹而不停痉挛的生殖腔挤住了好不容易破门而入的一小截儿阴茎不许再前进半步，因此也到了最后关头的周九良只得停止探索，改为彻底顺从自己的欲望用力抽送，百十下之后终于抵在生殖腔入口处狠狠地射了出来。

理智崩溃的孟鹤堂连哭都哭不出声来，又被后穴里精液灌溉的压力又催逼着滴了几股尿，羞耻得快要发疯，也快乐得快要发疯，最后只能紧紧闭着眼睛扎在周九良的怀里照着脖子用力咬了一口。

“我爱你，孟哥。”

周九良心甘情愿地接受着啃咬，然后搂紧了对方挪进了浴缸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：翻滚吧牛宝宝，即滚犊子。  
干巴爹，日语加油。  
原来写微信体这么快乐。差点没刹住。  
又注：我怎么能写出介个程度……我被自己想象力吓坏了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >A。B。O。现实背景。本章又名《我有特别的脱衣舞技巧》  
>行动方案四号出场。完结倒计时。  
>“…这……这就是芳芳总嗑得那个’良堂锁了”吧？”秦霄贤握着钥匙激动地讲，“那手铐钥匙我拿走了！”  
>欢迎回到老地方，接头暗号：天上入间。

孟鹤堂为期四天的信期结束于周九良点来的第三十八个外卖。这些天两人吃的饭喝的水补充维生素的水果都靠骑手送，甚至最后一天还使天猫超市买了盒冈本001。

所以两个人的活动半径就没超过……十米，即使孟鹤堂能有幸走到过客厅的落地窗，那也是被抱着被顶着被咬着哭着去的——字面的和非字面意思的各种去。而周九良在这四天里通过三种行动方案的反复组合使用，解锁了以前三年时光里从没见识过的各种孟哥，又带劲儿又上瘾，到后面根本都忘了自己目的是啥了，一门心思就在那儿挑战“今天又让媳妇儿崩溃了几次”这个游戏，比他初开荤那会儿还丧良心。

周九良出师了，青出于蓝而胜于蓝了，孟哥以前教的那些姿势那些手段不够看了，从现在开始站在你们面前的是崭新的小周，和小小周。

于是这件事情发展到现在就既有好处也有坏处。

好处就是两个人都瘦了，其中尤以周九良瘦得更为明显，两个手臂和腰腹上居然可以稍稍摸到弹性十足的腱子肉，比举哑铃都好使。且孟鹤堂在斤数上也在减少，虽然看起来不太明显，但这主要是由于浮肿导致的，至于为什么浮肿，别问。

而坏处首先体现在喧宾夺主舍本逐末。各位看官你们还记得我们这篇文章的标题是什么吗？周九良就已经忘记了。在本次信期的最后一天。他甚至曾有一次天时地利人和地把整个小小周都塞进了它该塞的地方，甚至完美地成结发射——倍儿棒！可那种完全地彻底地侵占自己最爱的人最隐秘最脆弱的秘密花园的满足感与成就感把周九良美坏了，甚至在发射的过程中都要挺着腰死命地捅鼓，牙尖还得啃着只剩一口气的孟鹤堂的耳垂不停地叨逼叨“孟哥孟哥，灌满了吗？是不是里面都灌满了”，等到小小周都软趴趴地掉出来了，才想起——唉呀卧槽，忘记咬脖子上的腺体了。

直把他孟哥气得要翻白眼——好吧已经翻了。

然后就说到第二个坏处。那就是被使用过度的孟鹤堂开始有点晕雕，晕车晕船晕飞机的那个晕雕。犹记得当年曹鹤阳游说孟鹤堂也得找个小男朋友时的振振有词，什么Omega需求旺盛需要年轻力壮的Alpha配合啦，Alpha年纪大容易短小快啦，巴拉巴拉好多理由，如今回想起来孟鹤堂只想问候一句四哥你大爷。

“我真是短时间内都不想看到那个玩意儿了。”上厕所都要闭着眼才呲得出来的孟鹤堂痛定思痛地说，倒把周九良又吓得犯毛病，“——孟哥你不爱我了吗？”然后抱着三弦蹲沙发上开始自闭。

既自负又自卑。爱犯轴还认死理。再加上醋坛子成精，标记不到爱人缺乏安全感。孟鹤堂对着周宝宝那副可怜样子只坚持了半天就破功了，胡撸胡撸毛重新搂进怀里，完了还要给人发福利。

——我太难了。

孟鹤堂在被扽掉裤子前含着泪感叹。

后来促组发起人郭麒麟提议大家周末聚一聚，在孟周两个人恢复正常作息以后的第一个周末。张鹤伦提议说想去泡温泉，孟鹤堂坚决说不——他的第一次就非常惨烈地丢失在这个场合，有阴影；栾云平建议可以去动物园，曹鹤阳头摇得像风车——他天天在家看着一只大猩猩一只小猴子已经够够的了，想放松；郭麒麟想可以去游乐场不，烧饼忍不住乐了——他们这伙人要去了游乐场也就没人玩别的了，被围观；秦霄贤非常豪气地一挥手问哥们儿去我家的私人海滩怎么样，张九龄说去你的吧——他才不要晒太阳，不精致。

所以最后的争论结果就是几个大小伙子又来到了之前的KTV，天上入间。

最终标记促进小组经验教训总结扩大会议现在开始。

但是当事人不太配合。

先拎上来十打啤酒。喝！

等最终从俩人的嘴里掏出各种实话的时候，俩人距离喝断片儿也没多远了。

烧云饼：“要我说你们也别整那些野路子了，让九良把小孟摁磁实了直接整到底不行吗？”

曹鹤阳：“瞎说啥呢完蛋玩意？你自己爱玩强*play那些个糟心设计就自个儿家玩得了，小孟已经很惨了。”

栾云平：“其实我那个办法理论上是很完美的，主要是周九良总打乱节奏。要我说，小孟就该送我家去让我好好封闭式训练一段时间就好了。”

高峰：“可别介啊……凤英你到底是真不知道还是装不知道啊，你看看每回九良对着你那表情，小孟已经很惨了。”

郭麒麟：“我师父昨天还问我有没有见着孟哥呢，说让孟哥得空了还去他家吃饭，我说孟哥忙着准备新段子呢，旁的一句话也不敢多说。”

阎鹤祥：“大林你做得很对。我观察了一下按照小孟现在这个……精神面貌，实在是不宜面见长辈，比上回分居前还……明显。唉呀小孟真是很惨。”

张九龄：“说起来我还头一回看着孟哥这么软呼呼的样子。也得亏他俩的专场男A都抢不着票哎，要不啧啧啧嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈。欸大楠，你说咱教孟哥点儿拳脚功夫咋样？”

王九龙：“乖儿子说的有理！就算打不过男粉，但起码可以打倒九良师哥！就算打不过九良师哥，但起码可以减少被压倒的次数，这样以后至少不会……这么惨。”

张鹤伦：“你们这一个个儿的净整那些个没用的，瞎耽误功夫，除了勾着狼崽子把人翻过来掉过去换着花样操，别的毛进步也没有。我早就怀疑你们几个是不是动机不纯？提的那些个方案适不适合小孟啊你们就在那蹦。要说了解还是我了解小孟，我俩那是一起洗过澡的情%#$&=……大黄你捂我嘴做什么？我哪里说的不对？”

郎鹤炎：“……九良可还醒着啊我的祖宗！给小孟一条活路吧他实惨啊！”

最后剩下的这些个狼人乱糟糟地边讨论边又喝了二十打啤酒，当场就隆重推出了十分具有创新性的划时代的行动方案四号。

该方案一改前几个方案可着劲儿地造孟鹤堂的丧良心思路，转而针对另一个当事人周九良的行为习惯加强探讨。因为通过对以往屡战屡败的经验教训的深入分析，众人发现除了孟鹤堂“忍不住”的这个易感体制在作孽以外，周九良“等不了”的饥荒毛病也同样可观——也是奇了怪了，老天爷是怎么把这样的俩人凑一对儿的，所以行动方案四号的操作要点就是，转换两个人在炕上办事儿时的主导权，从节奏从步骤尤其是从体位上彻底地转换！

“我觉得绝对OK。”方案策划人张鹤伦对瓶儿吹着啤酒说。

于是我们的故事终于来到Round4。

-4-

择日不如撞日。

促组的各个吃饱了喝高了闲着没事儿的老少爷们儿决定说干就干。

也是都喝大了的缘故，连在座诸位里最沉得住气的栾怼怼都摁着服务铃高喊了一句“快给开个房啊”。KTV经理一脸为难地解释天上入间是个正规的娱乐休闲场所，话音刚落就看见旁边站着的一个像面条鱼一样细长的小伙儿递上来一张黑金卡。

“……我们，我们不提供特殊…服务……”向资本主义屈服的经理挣扎着说。

“不用你们出人，我们自备的，你们出场所就成。”张鹤伦边说边朝经理抛了个媚眼儿，“你们有手铐啥的不？”

“——没手铐绳子也成！”蹲在角落里的张九龄突然蹿出来补充。

“……我们…我们……”摸不准眼前这伙人到底什么路子的经理还要矜持，旁边的面条鱼就又给他挥了挥手里的卡，于是，“——成。有。都有。”经理一溜小跑就下去安排了。

十分钟后促组的各位小伙伴们架着喝迷了的孟周两个人来到了KTV专供VVVVIP客人休息的套房卧室——

粉墙粉灯粉帘子，粉粉的长毛地毯当中摆了一张粉色的圆形大床，客人要求提供的特制的手铐和绳子还就摆在粉色的爱心枕头上——这一系列风骚又香艳的设定简直闪瞎了促组小伙伴们的狗眼。

“……这好好的合法伴侣，咋还整出偷情的感觉了呢？”

烧云饼老师由衷地感叹。……这也太TM刺激啦！想想刚才经理边刷秦霄贤的黑金卡边信誓旦旦地承诺说这里的私密性和舒适度都是顶呱呱的话，烧云饼老师偷偷捏了捏裤子口袋里的名片，决定下回他也要带着他的四哥哥来这里玩cosplay的游戏。

众人七手八脚地先把周九良抬到床上仰面朝天放好。

“……怎么捆？”拿着绳子的阎鹤祥遭遇了他人生阅历的盲点。

“我来！”“我会！”两个雀跃的声音响起的同时张九龄和王九龙冲了出去，一个绑左手一个绑右手，只一分钟就给漂漂亮亮地绑好了——看来平时玩得不俗啊！其余几个师哥们叹为观止。

接下来第二步就是把乖乖的小兔子给搬到周九良的怀里趴好，几个人合计了一下又给人手腕子扣好了手铐，因为怕他醒了以后架不住他眼里的周宝宝撒点小娇儿就给人把绳子解开了。

“…这……这就是芳芳总嗑得那个’良堂锁了”吧？”秦霄贤握着钥匙激动地讲，“那手铐钥匙我拿走了！”

忙完了这一切的小伙伴晃晃荡荡地退出卧室关紧房门，套房的外间是个多功能影音室。

“都两点了，咱们，咱们还回家不？”阎鹤祥瞪着已经坐在地上开始一把鼻涕一把眼泪地背板凳宽扁担长的栾云平问。

回答他的是张鹤伦的一个白眼，“回什么家！这个粉房子刷了老秦一万多块呢！我看这客厅也蛮宽敞的，哥儿几个都给我住！”

“哇！太棒啦太棒啦！”郭麒麟激动地一蹦三尺高，“我和哥哥还没住过这种地方呢！”

于是最终结果就是这十一个喝掉了脑子的大老爷们都摊倒在客厅的长毛地毯上。也多亏了老秦的一万多块，愣是一宿加半个白天都没人来叫醒他们。虽说常言道喝酒误事，但是这天晚上最终促进小组借酒撒疯的这一系列壮举倒是足以载入史册，甚至在两年后孟鹤堂真的生出牛宝宝时，哥儿几个的第一反应都是宝宝的小名应该叫天天——虽然不是在天上入间有的但总是在这修的路不是？

当然这都是后话，眼下我们的视线还是绕过客厅里的这堆老爷们儿，回到卧室里的那两个人身上。

大约凌晨三点一刻，在粉色圆床上叠罗汉的孟鹤堂和周九良就前后脚儿地醒了。许是酒量好喝得还不算太多的缘故，再加上外面那些个人在摆布他俩之前还特意灌了两大碗醒酒汤——因为总不能花一万多块请人纯睡觉，两个人醒来的时间恰到好处，而且记忆也比较连贯。

半躺在周九良怀里的孟鹤堂上半身只剩下个墨绿色的跨栏背心，三指粗的肩带勒着伶仃的锁骨，半圆的低开的领口中间隐约一道惹人探究的阴影，纯棉材质的布料将柔软的胸膛和细窄的腰肢都服帖地包裹，两条光溜溜的手臂垂下来，腕子上居然还锁了一副镶毛毛的手铐……

——我的天呐做梦我都不敢做得这么火辣啊！

小小周瞬间起立的小周急头白脸地就要坐起来好把他孟哥身上所有的布料撕碎。可还没等他起范儿就发现自己的上半身动不了？偏头一看原来自己的俩手也给捆床头了，这下可完犊子了他还怎么实现他酱酱酿酿的计划？十分委屈的周九良摆出了猫咪求小鱼干的表情，“孟哥，给我解开吧孟哥，我想抱抱你，给我解开啦”，搭配着双手高举被绳子捆住的姿势，倒是真还有点儿欺骗性。

欺骗。性。

这种拙劣的伪装全天下也就只能骗到一个人。孟鹤堂小心翼翼地分腿跨过周九良的腰，费劲儿地擎着自己也被捆住的双手开始与绳结搏斗，但还没等研究出个头绪，支棱着有点累的身体便不受控地往下出溜了一小段，所以臀部就碰巧滑到了周九良的脐下三寸。

孟鹤堂今天仍是穿着自己最爱的休闲短裤——挺薄，周九良穿得是洗过千万次的波点都要洗没了的波点裤——也挺薄，于是老天开眼，即使再有老父亲滤镜的孟鹤堂也第一时间感觉到了股缝间如骑了根烤玉米一样的被侵犯感，使得他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩和直觉一齐归位，挺直了腰身冲周九良发出一个“哼”。

差点就让周九良这个小骗子给忽悠了。孟鹤堂是记得之前张鹤伦在自己耳边叨叨的行动方案四号的操作要点的——要转换两个人在炕上办事儿时的主导权。想他孟鹤堂多少也比周九良大了五岁，就算单看动作片儿也该比对方经验足了，而且又有曹鹤阳传授了好多使唤小男朋友的宝贵经验，怎么就不能主导一回呢？

突然之间信心百倍的孟鹤堂决定让周九良看看他的厉害，即使场合限制他并不想做到最后，但搞搞擦边球还是可以的。想到做到的孟鹤堂立马就从床上跪立了起来，先伸出两根手指头往周九良腿中间的小山包上弹了一下，然后就雷厉风行地开始脱周九良的裤子。

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

周九良的内心在疯狂的呐喊。台上有多浪荡台下就有多害羞的孟哥居然在主动脱他的裤子！因为被手铐限制了动作幅度而过于专注于双手的他甚至没注意到背心的肩带已经滑落了一根！圆滚滚的肩头和软绵绵的拜拜肉，半扇鼓溜溜的胸脯与一颗嫩嘟嘟的乳头，这一切的一切欲遮还羞地在周九良的眼前清晰地晃荡，激得他体内邪火乱窜，头顶冒烟。

——太诱惑人啦！这样的孟哥也超可爱！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

周九良既想窜起来把人操到断片儿又想再欣赏一会儿孟哥的诱惑.avi 的矛盾心理在脑海中反复拉锯，面上的表情倒是一如开始的纯良弱小又无助，甚至乖巧地抬了抬屁股，方便孟鹤堂把他的外裤内裤一起扽到膝盖。

精神百倍的小小周乍离了束缚，噌地一下撅在了孟鹤堂的手背上宣告存在感。还处在晕雕症后期的孟鹤堂一时间呼吸困难，从脖子后面的腺体开始沿着脊椎骨蔓延到腰窝的细小的生物电刺得他浑身发软。紧贴着自己腿间蜜处的那块布已经湿了，几个呼吸之间可以感觉到有更多的汁液从那里钻出来，甚至要顺着他光滑的大腿滑出他过宽的裤腿，再滴落到另一个人的身上，赤裸裸地宣告自己有多么渴望被进入，被抽插，被弄坏。

这不仅是Omega对Alpha发自本能的欲望。

也是孟鹤堂对周九良从搭档的第一天起就藏不住也忍不了的渴望。

“……孟哥，只我一个人脱衣服不公平～～你也脱了好不好？我摸不了你，过过眼瘾行不行？”

周九良深谙向队长讨要福利的每一个时机，无论是台上还是床上。果然很吃这一套的孟队长认真地打量了捆得结结实实的绳子好半会儿，确认自己真的安全，才两手扶上裤腰的纽扣慢慢使劲儿。只不过将解未解之际又怀疑地横了惯会骗自己的队副一眼，发现周队副竟然舔着后槽牙笑得十分开心，完全没有受制于人的自觉，不由得又有点赌气，想要主导气氛的胜负欲又占领了大脑，心道你想让我脱裤子我就要脱裤子吗？不行！

于是孟鹤堂的手指往上移动，改为脱上半身。

别问这是怎样的一种逻辑，问了就是因为爱情。

可前面说了孟鹤堂的上身只剩了一件偏紧身的小背心，而他的双手又被拷在一起，所以从未尝试过这种脱衣服模式的孟鹤堂来回试了几次都不得要领——

他先是采用传统的从下往上扽的手法，指尖从背心下摆掏进去攥住，挺直了后背把背心一点点从细窄的腰身剥离至肋骨又上拉至不停起伏的胸口，好容易把两颗小红果果从布料里面释放出来，又受制于再也不能上移半分的手肘，于是背心下摆不得不回到原位，将一切春光吞回。

后来他又想采用新颖的从上往下挒的方式，五指灵巧地勾住左边的肩带往边上扒，先是凌厉的锁骨再是圆润的肩头，然后胳膊往后拐从背心领口里挣出来，多半个骨肉匀亭的膀子起伏着好不容易从被扯至变形的背心里缓缓裸露，却再一次被手铐挡住了，所以肩带缠绵地舔吻上臂回归起点，这么脱也不行。

然后孟鹤堂又试图换右边的手脱，换两只手一起脱，怎么脱怎么失败，除了把自己脱得更湿了以外毫无建树。屡次受挫的Omega下意识地用他情欲满溢的大眼睛偷瞄他的Alpha，又因受不住Alpha回望着自己的火烫的目光而微颤着睫毛垂下了眼。——怎么办好，不如一开始就脱裤子了……一旦到了床上就有千百种异于常人的逻辑的孟鹤堂懊恼地想，边想边补救地将手重新移回腰间，指尖轻推挑开裤扣，然后拇指伸进去把拉链一勾到底。

浑身硬得比僵尸还彻底的周九良几乎要喷出鼻血。

什么叫梦想照进现实。什么叫念念不忘必有回想。

犹记得几个月前周九良在小园子里信口胡诌说要赚钱买孟哥给自己跳脱衣舞，但那纯粹是因为爱人被谦儿大爷拘走了他饿昏了头就快活快活嘴。谁能想象得到他居然这么快就看到真的了？而且还是孟哥主动的？

一边喘着粗气一边猛咽口水的周九良拼尽最后一丝理智目不转睛地瞪着孟鹤堂骑在自己跨上脱了穿穿了脱，风暴一样上天入地的思绪不禁还要想——我再过生日的时候许一个孟哥穿着大褂躺台子边上让我操的愿望行不行？

对搭档的头脑风暴一无所知的孟鹤堂终于把自己的休闲短裤踢到了床脚。他的理智告诉他这会儿是他的主场，他本应该摆出千娇百媚仪态万千的成熟男性的风情，然后不疾不徐地把他的小男朋友逼得嗷嗷求宠爱；可现实却是他腰酸腿软，信息素浓得化不开，浅灰色的平角内裤湿答答地紧裹着自己，将他两腿之间的脆弱的轮廓都勾勒得清清楚楚……而那个人还要盯着自己不放，目光如有实质，从前面小帐篷的顶端直看到渐渐锁紧的软囊，激得孟鹤堂喉咙里的呻吟关也关不住。

如此情状脱不脱最后一层已经根本毫无区别，可外面还有人……孟鹤堂揪着心回望身后被关紧的房门，又犹犹豫豫地回望周九良。周九良心如火烤，只恨不能化身哪吒再长两双手，眼睛拼命眨巴，嘴里拼命恳求，“孟哥孟哥，媳妇儿，求你了，快给我看看，快点儿，求你了求你了！”

于是孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇将手指伸进内裤的外沿，且为了方便用力而向后送出臀部。良好的舞蹈功底使他的肩背腰跨弯折出引人发狂的弧度，小巧的盆骨一点点地从裤腰里绽放出来，紧接着就是漂亮的臀尖，颤颤巍巍的阴茎跳出来的那一刻它的主人甚至发出了一声可怜的哭喘，晶莹的前列腺液连成一线从铃口牵连着流下，和孟鹤堂眼角不受控制的生理泪水一起。

羞耻才是最无孔不入的催情药。

忍不住受不了的Omega脱力般扑进Alpha的怀里，然后喘息着送上自己的嘴唇。渴到发疯的Alpha毫不留情地深吻，舌头直捣到喉咙口。没有人能像他一样让他发狂，没有人能像他一样让他甘愿献出所有。

接吻的间隙里周九良感觉到阻隔在两人磨蹭个不停的下身那里仅有的那层布料消失了，是他的孟哥终于完成了脱衣舞的最后一道程序。这个无比色情的认知鼓励着他加快了腰腹磨蹭的力度和频率，嘴里啃咬的攻势也丝毫不停。孟鹤堂哆哆嗦嗦地躺在周九良的身体上如一艘风浪中的小舟，戴着手铐的手腕挨在脸颊边上哗啦哗啦地乱响，连求饶的语句也被性交般出入的舌头搅到稀碎。

“……九良，别看我……别看……呜呜呜……啊！”

孟鹤堂委屈又快乐地请求，然后下一秒就在周九良的肚子上交代了出来。

说好的转换主导权呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：断在这里有点丧良心……但作者已经写得只剩一丝儿血了。  
里面埋了两个良堂的……梗在里面不知有没有看官看出来哈。作者回头想写。记号笔加粗画好。给小孟孟安排上。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >A。B。O。 现实背景。  
>本章又名《金牛座队长的执念》《论七队的经费安排》  
>>“——那能一样吗？在后台咱们……偷偷的，又没人知道。这会儿在这里……不是明摆着会被人知道吗？”

粉红色墙壁上的粉红色小挂钟走到了四点。

门外的人睡得昏天黑地，门里的人玩得热火朝天。

孟鹤堂觉得自己一定是晚上的酒还没醒，所以才会答应周九良两个人互相咬的建议。依他这个要命的体质，连平日里都很少同意让周九良用嘴碰自己下面——即使俩人已经在一起三年了，孟鹤堂还是觉得这种亲热的方式过于激烈，无论从心理还是生理上都超越了他能承受的上限，可今天他却昏了头，居然迷迷瞪瞪地就转身倒骑在了周九良的身上，下面的要害还没送到位置呢，一杆子细腰就已经抖得像筛糠。

没开始就已经后悔的孟鹤堂不禁停止了向后坐的趋势。况且以他现在的角度正好面对着卧室的房门，一墙之隔的外间说不定他的那些个师兄弟根本没走的认知强烈地刺激了他的羞耻心。但此时此刻此情此景他内心里又非常想要，尤其是心爱的周宝宝一点儿也不像宝宝的那一根此刻正在他的手心里立正，自己两腿之间的那个地方的每一寸褶皱都在回忆着被它疼爱被它欺负被它折腾到痉挛的细节……孟鹤堂认命地深吸一口气，然后缓缓伏下身子，像吃冰棍儿一样地把那东西一点点吞到了自己嘴里。

周九良咬着后槽牙喘出一串滚烫的气音。刚才那一通扭腰摆胯虽然把他的小兔子颠到了顶峰，但他却还一直硬着，从今儿晚上睁开眼看到他的孟哥开始就一直硬着，更何况还意外欣赏了一场脱了穿穿了脱，要照平时自己的脾气这会儿孟哥应该已经晕了一回了。可如今他受制于腕子上的绳子只能白看不能真干，虽然孟哥愿意给他口，甚至破天荒地答应了也让他口，但他心里面这个骂街的词儿还是一五一十十五二十地往外蹦。

——等老子TM知道是哪个孙贼捆得老子，老子TM非得薅得你发际线后移三寸！

周九良边挺腰边恶狠狠地腹诽。门外地毯上睡成太字的张九龄和王九龙莫名觉得一股寒意，吧唧吧唧嘴缩着脖子搂到了一起。

“孟哥～～～”实在忍不了的周九良咂摸着嘴巴委屈地撒娇，“说好的让我亲亲呢？怎么还不过来……我都渴了！”

虽然半个黄字也没有但是合起来却黄到发黑的骚话简直要把孟鹤堂臊到窒息。也不知是对方说话就是这么深入灵魂还是自己想象力过于丰富，什么亲亲，什么渴——想亲哪里，又要喝什么，仅稍稍想一个开头就要忍不住了，孟鹤堂鸵鸟似地埋头下去给小小周来了一个深喉，他想干脆装听不见好了，却防不住坦诚的下半身已经把他的每一寸敏感卖了个完完全全——

仅仅是给人做口活儿而已，但已经发泄过一次的生殖器再次竖起来了。

视线移到股缝中间，可见红嫩的花瓣与蕊心里翕张的穴口全都泛着淫靡的水光。

普通的Omega的下体蜜口连着会阴的那一小段本来就比其他性别多出了几片软嫩的褶皱，一旦情欲浮动时便会鼓胀成肥厚的肉瓣，好方便Alpha挑逗欺负，是天生的完全为快乐而存在的人体组织。而孟鹤堂本就体毛稀疏肌理细腻，所以他腿间的这个部位就更显得特别要命，每次都惹得周九良抚摩捏弄个不停，甚至在抽抽插插的时候也不放手，直把那几片嫩肉折磨到肿出原来的两倍大，搞得当事人第二天连走路都要被磨得眼角绯红。

可周九良这会儿没手，所以他心里一万个愿意使用自己的舌头。天知道周九良的脑子里塞满了要把他孟哥身体的每一处都舔进嘴里反复品尝的妄想，尤其是孟哥的羞涩与不情愿更是给妄想增加了难以抵挡的吸引。

试问又娇又敏感的小兔子谁不爱？谁又能抗拒把小兔子舔到乱七八糟到处流水的诱惑？唯一不满的就是小兔子死到临头了还不愿意乖乖把那里送到他的嘴边来，急得周九良对着近在咫尺的盛宴馋得口干舌燥。

不在等待中变软就在等待中射爆。

到最后周九良实在是等不及了，无论是祈盼花蜜的唇舌还是胯下梆硬的肉棒。正巧埋头借口活儿逃避现实压力的孟鹤堂被突然又涨大了一圈的东西捅得咳嗽，于是周九良趁机以迅雷不及掩耳之势把自己的腰腹猛地一抬，唬得孟鹤堂下意识地便吐出硬物往后一缩，而戴着手铐的双手无处借力，肌肤相贴之处又被各种体液搞得滑不溜丢，所以他不可控制地向后移动。等孟鹤堂终于觉察出蜜花附近拂过一阵热气的时候已经迟了，因为下一秒从会阴到穴口的一连串软肉便被爱人的舌尖由下而上狠狠挑过，然后又蠕动着由上而下慢慢舔回来，只这么简单的两下便夺走了Omega的全部坚持——他的肉缝痉挛着抵达了一个小小的顶点，除了再次任由Alpha疼爱以外再没有别的选择。

忍耐多时的周九良终于如愿以偿地亲上了他好久没亲过的地方，而且他渴得要命，所以仅略舔了舔花瓣就控制不住地把嘴贴上了穴口直奔主题。孟鹤堂本就眼皮里蓄满了生理泪，整个人还在拼命消化被爱人舔到了那个地方的可怕事实，却又被舌尖毫不留情地刺穿靶心。过于尖锐的快感一下子就把他激得哭了出来，一边在心里念叨着再也不要口下面了一边徒劳地往前拱，可已经融化了的下半身却并不怎么配合。

“孟哥，乖，腿再分开一点，再坐过来一点……”好容易解完了渴的周九良从小口里抽出舌头又开始欺负别的地方，“……让我舔一会儿好不好？就十分钟…要不五分钟？等你到了我就不碰了好不好？……”然后也根本不在意对方是否答应，直接嘴唇抿住两瓣儿嫩肉揪起来就开始拼命碾磨。

“……呀！……不要…不要咬！啊啊啊！讨厌……”整个人都被风暴一样的快感裹挟在半空的孟鹤堂崩溃地尖叫，这个姿势这个强度他根本就忍不了，仅被碾了两三下他的后面便到了极处，而脸埋在自己腿间的大坏蛋本该第一个洞悉他的丢盔弃甲，可那人却说话不算话，还要顺应着他抽搐的频率把充血的花瓣嘬得更紧。

大量的透明的液体从甬道深处汩汩涌出，而已经被舌尖舔软舔开的穴口根本一滴也拦不住。被爱人近距离直接目睹了从后面高潮的认知快要把人逼疯，且那湿淋淋的液体来不及滴落便被舌尖全部勾走，最后更被贪婪的嘴唇裹紧了整个蜜花用力地一吸——

“啊！啊啊啊………不行！航航！………求你……要坏了……都没有了……不要了………”孟鹤堂拼命地哀求，呜呜咽咽的哭声混着口水被梗在喉咙口。他的意识随着下体被吮吸的力度逐渐被抽离，眼前也一阵阵眩晕的发黑，可这一切的一切都没有唤起始作俑者的半分怜悯。可怜的肉瓣仍然被霸道闯入的舌尖一寸寸地梳理，“……已经去过了……老公…不要了……坚持不住……呜……”孟鹤堂乱七八糟地呻吟，昏沉混乱间甚至又拢过周九良粗壮的性器送进嘴里讨好地吞吐。

周九良本就已经濒临爆发，这会儿冷不防又突然被湿热的小嘴裹紧了要害，精液上涌的压力便渐渐强烈。他深吸了一口气以后再次将舌尖抵入孟哥下面的小嘴内拼命翻搅，接着又挺起腹部把肉茎狠狠送进对方上面的小嘴，两张小嘴不受控制地同时衔住插进来的异物颤抖着收紧，片刻之后两个人便同时到达了高潮。

爽懵了的孟鹤堂边哭边无意识地把周九良的精液吃了个干净，等好不容易回过神后的第一个动作便是哽咽着把自己的身体转了回来。周九良的下巴、肩膀和胸膛上沾满了或白的或无色的黏液，很清楚那是什么东西的孟鹤堂只看了一眼便羞愧难当地扎进对方怀里再不愿抬头。

周九良又是好笑又是满足贴着爱人红红的耳朵说，“——您真可爱。”然后偏头吻了吻孟鹤堂后颈处热乎乎的腺体。

如今的两人一天比一天红了，每天都要后悔一百次没有早点告白的周九良和每天都要自责一千次没有早点主动的孟鹤堂并没有太多时间去享受普通爱人都能享受到的小甜蜜。即便是孟鹤堂在周九良表白后只纠结了一分钟就答应了，并且憋狠了的周九良在孟鹤堂答应了的半个小时之后就开了荤——主要是买套儿浪费了点时间，两个人能完完全全只属于对方的机会还是太少太少。

所以就来不及归于平淡，更来不及感到厌倦。连在台上都要坚持说对脸相声，在独处时就更是每分每秒都在热恋。

忍不了的孟鹤堂和等不及的周九良在一起了。

能怎么办呢？

凑合干呗。

“所以我们继续好不好？”耳鬓厮磨间欲望再次复苏的小狼崽啄吻着垂耳兔的嘴唇蛊惑。

“…………不要……”聪明的智商再次占领高地的小兔子窝在爱人脖颈子里坚决地摇头。

“为什么不行？”周九良困惑又委屈地睁圆了他的小眼睛，“天又还没亮。”

“……外面好多人。”孟鹤堂闷闷地解释说，本来做到现在这个程度都已经是节日大酬宾。

“但在后台你就给过我。”在吃孟哥这件事情上从来锱铢必较的周九良继续胡搅蛮缠，“后台也好多人。”

然后孟鹤堂就被周九良偷换概念的能力惊呆了，“——那能一样吗？在后台咱们……偷偷的，又没人知道。这会儿在这里……不是明摆着会被人知道吗？”

——其实咱俩在后台那个……大家也都知道。

周九良眨巴着眼睛在心里默默讲。

但为了以后还能继续在化妆间、更衣室、洗手间和杂物间吃孟哥外卖，周九良还是决定把这个秘密深深地封存在心底。

不知道爱人丧良心的念头的孟鹤堂却是越想越觉得自己有道理。这会儿他歇差不多了，身上的温度也降下来了，于是赶紧固涌着从周九良的身上翻了下来。

床头柜上正好放了纸巾，孟鹤堂刷刷刷刷刷刷刷先抽出一沓子来铺到周九良的胸脯子上把罪证擦干净，然后再刷刷刷刷抽出几张来擦擦自己。擦得过程中余光瞥到周宝宝的被勒得通红的两个手腕，老父亲滤镜开启的孟鹤堂又心疼地给人解开了一个手。

“自己搞定另一边，赶紧活动活动手腕子啊！”边叮嘱边爬下圆床的孟鹤堂又开始满屋子搜寻自己蹬掉的那条平角裤——哦在门口！于是孟鹤堂光着两只脚丫儿便啪嗒啪嗒地走了过去。一猫腰捡起来，还没来得及穿回去，却突然发现卧室门板上正贴着一张A4纸，仿佛故意留给要开门的人看似的，上面顶头写了几个大字——**德云社七队经费报销单**，下面另起一行写着“房费”，然后粘了一张发票，金额是……17520.00元。

啥？多钱？

时间突然陷入了静止。

一手举着消费账单一手拎着内裤的孟鹤堂陷入了空前的纠结。

…17520.00元。

周宝宝说一场相声是200块。

啊！

突然遭受了现实的毒打的孟鹤堂毅然决然地把两手的东西都往地上一扔，啪嗒啪嗒光着小脚又走回了大床。

“……周宝宝咱们继续。”孟鹤堂咬着牙说出邀请。

看来今天也是金牛座拿钱当命的七队队长。

周九良闻言当然从善如流，且在看到孟鹤堂又拿起刚解开的绳子试图再捆好自己的手时笑出了声。

“不要。”这回终于轮到周九良说出这俩字。

“……可……可我都还戴着手铐的，你也得捆上，不然不公平。”丝毫没觉出哪里不对的孟鹤堂还在试图讲道理。

“这手铐又不是我弄的，孟哥你不乐意戴可以摘掉嘛，反正对我没影响。”周九良晃了晃他的一头小卷毛，毕竟捆不捆他孟哥他都照样吃，而且其实会推他会挠他的孟哥更好吃。

“我找不到钥匙……”对暴风雨的来临毫无预感的孟鹤堂竟然习惯性地又骑回了周九良的肚子。

“哦，那大概大家在玩‘良堂锁了’这个游戏吧，钥匙给扔海里了。”周九良深吸一口气说出当天最后一句讲理的话，然后便一把搂紧想摸想揉想掐了半宿的爱人恶狠狠地亲了起来。孟鹤堂乖巧地张开嘴放周九良的舌头进入，缠绵地用自己的舌头勾住了搅动，同时也任由对方粗暴地舔咬自己，从舌根一直咬噬至舌尖。

周九良没有安全感这件事孟鹤堂是知道的，而孟鹤堂自己又何尝不是？早在两人还未真正在一起的那段岁月里他其实已经爱周九良爱得发疯，后来终于等到小孩告白了，他又疯了似的希冀着能把周九良变成自己的私有物，当然也想把自己变成周九良一个人的。

孟鹤堂在台上玩得有多浪在台下就有多磨不开——也不知是不是能量守恒定律，一直以来都是他对于被标记这件事情有着超乎想象的坚持。孟鹤堂渴望被周九良最终标记，渴望从内到外都被周九良青草味的信息素包裹。为了这点难以启齿的妄想，孟鹤堂后来甚至热衷于每次做爱都让周九良射到里面，哪怕精液并不能进入生殖腔，但肚子被灌满的感觉总是能让他在心理上获得巨大的满足感。

“唔……可以了……进来……”孟鹤堂弓着腰试探地往周九良的胯骨方向坐，硬得像铁一样的肉棒头部热热地亲吻蜜花，但又因不得要领而重重地滑开。其实馋嘴的后穴早就准备好了，泥泞不堪的入口处甚至在龟头碾过边缘的时候都要留恋地开合，但受制于主人潜意识里对于骑乘体位的畏惧，重复了好几次都吞不下去。

“航航……我弄不好……”气馁的孟鹤堂终于软下腰求助。

于是周九良便抬起孟鹤堂被拷住的两只手挂到自己脖子上，然后又搂住孟鹤堂的身体让他在自己怀里坐坐好。

“……孟哥，一会儿我都不停了，知道吗？”周九良亲了亲对方忽闪忽闪的大眼睛表示提醒，紧接着一双大手便下滑至圆润的臀部把人往下一摁，在感觉到阴茎的前端已经楔入要害的同时腰腹向上挺起，一鼓作气直送到尽头。

还是稍嫌紧窄的穴腔的每一寸褶皱都被碾平。在尺寸傲人的肉棒的摩擦下，任何一处快乐的角落都被彻底地开采。过于易感的Omega只来得及叫出半声就摊在了Alpha怀里，而Alpha心疼地抚摸着Omega的后背等他从晕眩中慢慢恢复，然后便掐紧了细腰使劲颠弄了起来。

“……孟哥，我都进来啦……这儿舒不舒服？”轻车熟路便找到人敏感点的周九良一边喘着粗气一边顶得又深又重，许是之前口活儿做得充分的缘故，以前总要痉挛个好一会儿才会放自己碰触里面那个小点的甬道此刻比一滩泥还要柔软，勾得周九良就忍不住总往那个好地方欺负，“……顶这儿好不好？”

“呀！……啊啊啊啊……舒服…不行…不要那么舒服……”孟鹤堂哆嗦着抱着周九良哀求，“…应该去里面…更里面……”他还惦记着办正事儿。

可小腹那里又开始一阵阵熟悉的酥麻，孟鹤堂羞耻地明白这是自己即将再次登顶的信号。今天他已经去太多次了，多到他都不好意思去数。频繁的高潮必然会滋生别的副作用，而昨天晚上他又逞强地喝了很多啤酒……一想到这一点他的心理上和生理上都更加地敏感。孟鹤堂无比担心自己会再次失禁，可越担心就感觉越强烈，越强烈也就越忍不住。

可惜被手铐限制住的双手正无可奈何地吊在周九良的脖子后面。“九良……帮我……帮我摁着下面……我不要再……航航，求求你……”难以自力更生的Omega只好隐晦地求助自己的爱人。

但看穿了孟鹤堂隐秘的小心思的周九良只是更加兴奋。

“怎么了孟哥？没事，没事儿啊，别忍着，你射几次都行，射什么老公都接着。”

出于Alpha特有的喜欢看Omega崩溃的恶劣性癖，周九良浑身的血液都激动地汇集到了下面。除了加重了戳弄敏感点的力度，更要紧紧抵牢了那里恶劣的画圈。受不了欺负的那个人还妄想稍稍提起腰躲避，但刚刚抬起了一丁点儿高度便又被生生地摁了回去，甚至坐得比原来更深更里面。

不小心被捅到生殖腔入口的Omega开始拼命地挣扎，但早已成为Alpha俘虏的花穴却有自己的意志。足以使人舒服到眼前发黑的潮吹迎合着阴茎一下下戳开生殖腔入口的节奏同步到来，Omega前面的那根也晃动着吐出最后一股白浊，再也射不出了，而里面的里面依然是无休止的撞击与舀动，于是紧随其后滴出来的便是更为难堪的尿液。

实在难以接受自己这个样子的孟鹤堂还要试图把液体憋回去，可是他下面越用力收紧他的感觉也就越鲜明。“……老公……老公我不要……啊！…不要再尿了……会坏的……”回应他的却是更重更快的连续的顶弄。

“爱你，孟哥。给我吧，都给我。”周九良沉醉地盯着孟鹤堂下身的小口里被自己不停地顶出一股股的液体，身体起落的幅度更大，插后穴里的阴茎已进入到了从没到达过的深度。

是从未有人造访过的湿润的柔软的脆弱的敏感的天堂。

是他心尖上的宝贝从此以后只归他所有的证明。

初次接纳庞然大物的生殖腔痉挛着缩紧，生理上和心理上同时获得无比满足的周九良粗喘着终于释放出了自己的热情。

Alpha特有的生殖结适时地突出来在腔口出牢牢卡住，应该到时候了，这一回再也不会忘记自己目标的周九良毫不犹豫地张嘴衔住爱人的后脖颈，鼓鼓囊囊的桂花味道的腺体舔起来就像一枚好吃的年糕。

“先生，孟哥……”尖利的犬齿刺破皮肤，然后注入独一无二的属于周九良的信息素，“……老婆，媳妇儿。”

“…………嗯。”孟鹤堂气若游丝地回答，然后嘴巴蹭到周九良的肩膀上也轻轻地咬了一下。

等到最终标记促进小组的各位成员被栾总队长挨个儿用脚踹起来的时候，两位涉案当事人已经走了。八卦的烧云饼老师探头探脑地走进里屋猛吸鼻子，奈何已经被细心地开了一上午空调自然风的卧室并没有留下一丝线索。郭麒麟还在嘀嘀咕咕“到底是成功了还是没成功？”身旁宿醉未清的张九龄和王九龙却突然开始大打出手。

“抢红包抢红包抢红包！”

即使被蓐住头帘儿仍不放弃伸出食指触摸手机的张九龄高喊。

然后众人赶紧划拉开微信，原来是啾啾良在讨论群里发了个红包。

我点我点我点点点。

被分成十三份的红包里手气最佳的周九良抢了三块二。

……怎么有人还有脸抢自己的红包呢？

促组的各位成员义愤填膺地唾弃，然而下一秒又突然反应过来——所以这是成功了？

总而言之言而总之，历时三个多月的精彩大戏《最终标记促进小组》有了一个Happy Ending。促组的各位小伙伴们微微一笑，深藏功与名。虽然他们很想知道具体的细节，但周九良最近心情再一次变得十分糟糕——因为孟鹤堂自打去了干爹于谦家里吃饭就再也没回来，所以再好奇也只得忍着，反正德云大封箱就快来了不是？

助人为乐使人快乐，同理八卦也一样。

促组发起人郭麒麟吃着西瓜突然又来了灵感，所以当机立断把功成身退的“最终标记促进小组”改了名。

[郭少侠：@啾啾良 周哥你需不需要我们的协助？]

[啾啾良：啊？几个意思？]

[郭少侠：看微信群名字。]

——翁婿关系调节协会。

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

片尾彩蛋:

天上入间。

KTV经理：这位先生请结一下账。

秦霄贤：……不是，房费我昨天给过了啊。

KTV经理：房费是结过了，这里是被子床单枕套和手|铐的钱。

秦霄贤：啊？啥？为啥我要付这些玩意儿的钱？

KTV经理：因为那两位客人说要带走留作纪念。

秦霄贤：………………好吧要多钱？

KTV经理：21314.00元。

秦霄贤：…………………………我可以用花呗吗？

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了这篇全肉宴。感谢每一位品尝它的小伙伴。  
其实起初没想写这么长来着，但搞孟孟儿真的蛮让人上瘾。  
后面还有个番外想写。
> 
> 接下来在更新隔壁《凉风有信》的同时大概就是穿插各色短篇小甜饼，脑洞太多了不写浪费。
> 
> 如果觉得我这个厨子还可以的话就给我❤的鼓励吧。
> 
> 啾咪。


End file.
